Every Breath We Drew Was Hallelujah
by opalheart12
Summary: Godric met Galen Frost the day she was diagnosed with heart cancer. They fall in love quickly, despite the fact that Galen only has 6 months left to live.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, I'm finally back to writing on thanks in large part to nottowaywolf who pushed me to put my Godric story up on here :) Excited to start up writing for you guys on here again so enjoy! **_

_**Chapter Song: Breathe Me by Sia**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nada except for Galen and Celia (basically any characters you don't know) *le sigh***_

_**Preface: I Think That I Might Break**_

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, Ms. Frost, but you have a rare form of heart cancer. It is incurable and inoperable. I am terribly sorry." Dr. Sing, Galen's physician, informed her looking every bit as sad for her as a blade of grass would.

"How long?" Galen found herself asking without any emotion.

"Six months, I'm afraid. You are welcome to check into a hospice if you don't want to pass-"

"Thank you, Dr. Sing." And with that, Galen left the doctor's office. She fought her hardest not to cry as she stood on the rainy streets of New York trying to hail a cab. It was nearly 7p.m. and already it looked like midnight outside.

"Taxi!" she yelled, but her heart just wasn't in it (no pun intended). Just then, someone was standing next to her. She looked over and saw a boy who was probably three inches taller than her, looking at her with brilliant blue eyes. He smiled at her.

"Let me help you." he said. Just then, he yelled out for a taxi, sticking his hand out. A taxi immediately stopped for her. She looked over at him at smiled.

"Thanks, Mr..."

"Godric. My name is Godric." he said with a genuine smile. His pale skin didn't look so pale under the street lights.

"Well, thank you, Godric. My name is Galen. It's nice to meet you." Galen replied. Just then, she had a violent coughing fit, which resulted in her coughing up pink, frothy spit on the ground. She doubled over, dry heaving.

Godric carried her into the cab and closed the door. "Your address?" he asked Galen while she wasn't coughing.

"2334 Franklin Avenue."

The cab driver nodded and drove quickly. Meanwhile, Godric sat int he backseat, a coughing Galen in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Godric. This is probably really gross, but it's not my fault. I promise." Galen said before coughing again.

Godric looked at her with concern. "Are you sick?" he asked seriously.

Galen bit her lip, drawing blood , as she coughed again. Her throat was practically scratched.

She never answered Godric.

_**A/N: So, very short for a preface but Chapter 1 will most definitely be following :) Leave reviews 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So, here is chapter 1 (technically chapter 2). It is AU Godric and it will move kind of fast at first up until the real important things begin to happen. You have been warned. Okay, so moving on.**_

_**Chapter Song: Seal Lullaby by Eric Whitacre**_

_**Disclaimer : *le frowns* Still don't own anything...**_

_**Chapter 1: Asleep In The Arms Of The Slow Swinging Sea**_

Godric woke Galen up after the cab ride. She had fallen asleep in his lap, coughing every few minutes. He could smell it in her blood that something was wrong with her.

She was sick but not with a simple human illness. He woke her up quietly, asking if she would allow him inside her apartment.

"Yes. Just don't kill me once I'm inside. I know vampires have a thing for humans but you don't want any of me. My blood will taste terrible." she said groggily.

Godric sighed and twisted the doorknob of her apartment, stepped inside with her in his arms, and closed the door behind him.

He brought her to what he presumed to be her bedroom and sat her down on the bed. Godric made to get up from the bed, but Galen's cool hand stopped him.

"Stay here." she said softly.

Godric turned and sat down next to her, wincing slightly when she snuggled up to him. She didn't know anything about him other than the fact that his name was Godric and he was a vampire. But he was a good vampire. She could tell just by being around him.

Godric looked down at the sleeping Galen and wondered just how sick she really was. It wasn't an illness he'd seen before in any humans he'd encountered in all of his 2,000 plus years of living.

He noticed her skin was slightly more pallid than a humans' skin should be. Her hair was losing some of its color.

Galen Frost was truly sick.

He didn't know how long he sat there with the sick human that had since intrigued him. All he knew was that now that he'd met her, he couldn't...wouldn't let her go.

Galen Frost woke up the next morning coughing as she had for the last few months. Of course, now she knew the true reason behind it.

Her chest hurt and she didn't have the energy to get out of the bed. Looking over at her clock, she noticed it was nearly 12 p.m.

She wouldn't be going to work again. Galen's parents had saved money for her in a bank account once they began to notice she was sick. Pulling all the energy she had, she got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen. Already, she was short of breath and made it hard for her to breathe.

Galen tried her hardest to make herself something to eat, knowing it probably wouldn't even go down due to her coughing. Tears stung her eyes again. This was no way for anyone to live: coughing, barely able to breathe.

Hours later, it was nearing sunset and Galen found herself wondering if she would see Godric. If she did see him again, she would tell her she had cancer, but she had no plans of telling him how long she had left to live.

Just as she thought this, there was a knock on her apartment door. She struggled just getting there to open it and by the time she did, Godric was watching her catch her breath. He looked at her with nothing but concern in his eyes.

"Can I-"

"Come in? Yeah." Galen said, leaving the doorway and collapsing on the sofa. Having stage 5 heart cancer was a bitch.

Godric closed the door behind him and rushed to her side. "Galen, are you-"

"Sick? Yeah. Stage 5 heart cancer." she replied with labored breathing. Godric put a hand to her forehead and drew back quickly.

"Galen, you're practically burning up. I'll get you some water." Godric said before he vanished in a second. Galen wiped her forehead and noticed she was sweating. Dammit, she had a fever.

"Godric." she called out softly.

He was beside her in an instant, helping her drink the water. "What is it?"

"Godric, you don't have to be here. Go do whatever it is vampires do at night." Galen said, putting the glass down on the coffee table.

"Galen, I am two thousand years old. Whatever it is vampires do at night, I've done it a hundred times." he said with a small laugh.

"Two thousand years old? Get out of here, senior citizen." Galen replied, laughing softly to herself.

A long silence stretched between them, in which Godric could hear Galen's labored breathing. Finally, Galen spoke again.

"Godric, why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean. I'm a sick human and you're a two thousand year old vampire. There are millions of other things you could be doing aside from sitting here with me." Galen pointed out.

Godric sighed.

"I did not think I would care for you when I got you that taxi yesterday. But after I watched you cough and...and everything else, I just-"

"Felt sorry for me? Godric, I don't need or want anyone feeling sorry for that was the only reason you came here, you can leave. I don't need your help." Galen said, lying about the last part. She could barely get up without someone there to help her.

"Galen, I want to help you. You cannot go through this alone. Do I feel sorry for you? Yes, but it is because you have to go through this that I feel sorry for you. If I could take it away from you, I would." Godric said seriously, joining her on the sofa.

He picked her up so that she was laying across his lap, her head in his arms.

"You sure know how to charm a woman, Godric. I'll give you that."

_**A/N: So, the end of chapter 1 :) What do you think of AU Godric? Good or bad? Should I bring out his more evil side?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Good feedback so far on this story, which I'm happy about :) Many thanks to my good friend nottowaywolffor her ongoing support with this story! Anyway, chapter 2 (technically 3)! Enjoy, beautifuls.**_

_**Chapter Song: Syndicate by The Fray**_

_**Chapter 2: All We Know For Sure**_

Galen lay on her left side, trying her hardest not to lay on her back. She had noticed that when she was lying flat on her back most times, it made it hard for her to breathe.

Rain slapped against her bedroom window. Thunder rumbled and she found herself jumping slightly at the sound.

Godric's arms tightened around her waist and he sighed against her neck, "Do not be afraid, Galen."

Galen closed her eyes as shivers traveled down her spine. Even sick, she didn't know she could ever feel this way about someone.

She relaxed into the touch slowly. It had been two weeks since she'd met Godric and already she felt like she knew him longer than that.

She turned slowly in his arms so that she faced him. His brilliant blue eyes stared back at her slightly dull brown ones. He took in her now dulling chocolate hair and smiled.

"Are you afraid?"

Galen shook her head slowly. "No," she said. "I'm here with you."

He chuckled softly and ran a hand through her hair. A frown passed across his face. "Galen, I..."

"What? Spit it out."

"I think I'm in love." Godric said slowly.

Galen frowned. "With who?" she asked defensively. The idea of Godric being in love with someone else broke her heart a bit.

"You."

She thought she didn't hear him correctly. "Well, that's good that you-wait. Me?"

Godric nodded. "Yes. You." he said, pulling her closer to him. He placed a kiss on her forehead, her cheek, then her lips.

Galen blinked back tears. "You shouldn't be in love with me, Godric. One day I'm going to die. One day soon."

Godric loosened his hold slightly. "What do you mean 'one day soon'"?"

Galen closed her eyes tightly. She knew it would come down to this eventually. She would have to tell him. "Godric, as of today, I have five months and two weeks, maybe less, to live."

He pulled away all together. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Galen sighed, tears rolling down her eyes. "Godric, its hard for me to even accept! How the hell am I supposed to tell anyone else?"

"You should have told me that first night. I could have-"

"There's no could, Godric! You would have left if I had told you that first night! Don't you understand, Godric? I am dying! The doctor said I have six months at most to live. With stage 5 cancer, Godric, I could die any day!"

Godric's head fell in his hands and when he looked up at her again, red tears rimmed his eyes.

"In only two weeks, Galen, you've become the most important thing in the world to me. In only two weeks, you've become everything to me."

Galen's breathing picked up and she tried to calm down.

"Godric," she breathed out, her breath becoming more and more short. "Godric, I know. I thought I was going to die alone but..."

She coughed violently, getting out of the bed and bending over the trash can by her bed.

Godric could hear the foamy, pink spit being emptied into the trashcan. He got up and went to get her some water, though she probably wouldn't even be able to keep it down. He waited for her to finish her coughing but it went on four three more hours non stop.

He gave her water between coughs, hoping it would help, but it didn't. And that was when it hit Godric: Galen Frost was dying right before his eyes. There was only one thing to do.

He was going to turn her.

_**A/N: Yes! Godric has a scheme! Only 15 more days till True Blood season 4! Excitement cannot describe it! Okay well until next time :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So, the promo where we saw 1.5 seconds of Godric! EVIL Godric! I want and need mroe Godric or I will write letters! I 3 Allan Hyde sooo much and I miss his character :...( Okay so moving on!**_

_**Chapter Song: Ocean Wide by The Afters**_

_**Disclaimer: No owning going on here.**_

_**Chapter 3: You Can Hold On To Me**_

It had since been a month and two weeks since Galen Frost had met Godric and everyday since then, he'd always been there for her.

But now Galen's mother, Celia, was coming to visit and she had no idea about Galen and Godric.

Celia Frost had never expressed any hatred toward vampires nor had she openly embraced them. She just thought vampires were alright as long as they weren't hurting her.

Galen sat up in her bed when she heard her cell phone ringing. Godric had taken the liberty of putting it next to her at dawn when he left, so she wouldn't have to strain to reach it.

"Hello?" Galen's voice sounded both tired and raspy.

"Galen? Sweetheart, I'm at the front door. I know it's hard for you to get up so-"

"There's a key underneath the flower pot, Mom." Galen rasped out.

She heard Celia rummaging around for a minute before she heard the familiar click of the lock and the front door opened.

Galen hung up the phone just as she heard her mother setting her bags down in the living room.

"Len?" her mother called out, using her nickname.

"In here, Mom." Galen replied, wishing there was a glass of water nearby.

Her mother walked in the room with a large container of water. A straw was sticking up out of it and Galen silently thanked every divine entity that did and didn't exist. Celia sat down next to her on the bed and hugged her quickly.

"Galen, sweetie, how are you?" Celia asked, lying down so that she was facing her.

Galen coughed and tried to talk before her oncoming fit of coughs began.

"As good as (cough) a person with stage 5 heart (cough) cancer could be." She rolled over on the bed so she could cough into the trashcan.

For the next four or five hours, Celia kept giving Galen water while she coughed, even though she wasn't able to keep it down.

She helped her into the shower, much against Galen's will. She cleaned up Galen's entire apartment for her while she was in the bed sleeping.

At 9p.m. there was a knock on Galen's front door. Celia opened it and saw Godric standing there. She hadn't heard anything about Godric, so naturally she got defensive.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Godric, Galen's-"

"Mom." Galen's raspy voice said from the bedroom.

Celia bit her lip and walked from the front door to Galen's room. Godric came inside and closed the door behind. He walked to Galen's room and saw her holding her chest.

"Len, what's wrong? What happened?" Celia asked, holding Galen upright.

"My-my chest. It-I can't-" Galen rasped out.

Godric rushed forward toward her and his hands immediately went to her chest. Celia made some sort of noise of disapproval.

"Galen, there's pressure on your chest. I need you to breathe as normally as possible."

She followed Godric's instructions as he held her hand tightly.

"Squeeze my hand if it hurts more, sweetheart." he instructed. She squeezed his hand every two minutes and Godric had an idea.

He bit into his wrist and Celia's eyes widened. Godric ignored this and looked into Galen's tired eyes.

"My blood may be able to temporarily help," he explained. "It'll relieve some of your pain but since...since your cancer is so bad, it won't work for long."

Galen nodded and pulled Godric's wrist to her lips, drinking slowly and quietly. Celia watched the exchange with something akin to curiosity and awe on her face.

Galen's hair began to get a little shinier. Her skin had more of a glow to it. Her eyes shined a bit more. Her breathing got more even as the minutes went by.

Godric pulled his wrist from her slowly and watched as the wound closed. "How do you feel?"

Galen sighed. "Better than I have in months. Thank you for that, Godric. I know it won't last long, but thank you." She then fell asleep in Godric's arms, exhausted.

Celia looked at Godric with a raised eyebrow. Smiling softly, explained to her how he and Galen met and that he was in love with her.

He told Celia that he had been there for her every night since they'd met. The more he talked, the less dislike Celia felt for him.

"So, vampire Godric. How old are you?" Celia asked quietly over Galen's soft snoring.

"I cannot remember the exact year I was turned, but I know it was over two thousand years ago." Godric replied softly.

Celia looked surprised. "Two thousand years ago? You must have seen so much!"

Godric laughed. "I have. But, Mrs. Frost, there's something I would like to ask you."

Celia looked ready for whatever he was going to say and Godric continued on.

"Mrs. Frost, I understand just how sick Galen is and...and I love her so much, I can't imagine a world without her. I want her to have the life she always wanted without the worry of dying in such a terrible way. I want her to live...which is why I wanted to ask your permission to...change her."

Celia didn't understand at first, then it dawned on her.

"You want to change my baby into a...a vampire?" Her voice sounded absolutely horrified.

"Not against her will, of course. I haven't asked her yet, Mrs. Frost, because I wanted your blessing first. I wanted to know that you would be alright with this. Typically, most newborn vampires aren't allowed to see their families again because of their lack of control, but I promise I will control her as best I can so she can continue to see you and the rest of her family members. I just...I only want her to live, Celia." Godric explained, his gaze traveling down to Galen, who was still asleep.

Celia closed her eyes.

"I wish there was another way." she said wistfully.

"I know. I wish there could be another way, too, but as her cancer is entirely incurable and inoperable, I can see no other way." Godric replied.

Celia was silent for a while before she got close up to Godric's face.

"You'd better have good intentions with my daughter or I swear to God I will have no problem staking you in the heart five times over with a silver stake. Understood?"

Godric nodded, genuinely intimidated by Galen's mother. His skin practically prickled just hearing her. "Of course, Mrs. Frost."

"And you will turn her under these terms: it will be because she wanted it and it will be because she loves you and you love her." Celia said quietly.

"Of course. I understand."

Celia calmed down again and blinked back tears. "I just want my little girl to have everything she could ever want. I wish she didn't have to go through this, Godric, it just breaks my heart!"

Godric pulled Galen closer to him so that she was laying on top of him, her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"I know exactly how you feel, Celia."

_**A/N: So, more or less, Godric is scheming with mother Celia, too! But its obvious he loves Galen so the sentiment is what matters :) Reviews, please 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So, people are loving this so far! Thank God! Okay so I started writing this on another website and the 5th chapter is REALLY short so I'm combining it with the 6th to make a little longer :) So, there will be TWO chapter songs and TWO chapter titles :) Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed. I sincerely appreciate it!**_

_**Chapter Song: All This Time by OneRepublic and Pieces by RED**_

_**Chapter 4: There's Just No Question What This Man Should Do/A Broken Mess**_

Celia left three weeks later, promising to come back in a month. Galen was still unaware of Godric and Celia's plan.

She still was under the guise that she would quite literally be dying in a few months. Even still, she grew sicker everyday.

It was because of this that Godric finally decided to tell her what he'd been keeping from her for the last three weeks.

"Galen, there's something I wanted to ask you." Godric said one night. Galen looked up from her place on his chest.

"What is it?"

Godric sighed and looked her in her eyes. "What if...what if I changed you to be...like me?"

Galen looked shell shocked. Her eyes were widened and her mouth fell open. "What?"

"I don't want you to die, Galen. I just...I love you too much to see your life cut short by this sickness. You deserve to live!" Godric pleaded.

His fear that she wouldn't want to be turned and be with him was seeming more and more real.

"But...I would have to...drink blood!" Galen replied.

"I know, and you can say no-"

"But that would mean I can't be with you, Godric. I don't want that. I love you, too, and I want to be with you. Turn me." Galen answered fearlessly.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? There would be no going back. It would be a while before you could see your family again due to your lack of control as a new vampire." Godric explained.

Galen looked thoughtful for a few minutes before answering. "Do it."

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure, Godric. I love you. I want to be with you as long as you'll have me."

"I'll have you forever, love." Godric replied, kissing her softly on her lips.

"Besides, at least when I'm turned you and I can...do stuff." Galen said suggestively, trailing her hand down Godric's face. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I very much so look forward to that."

Galen Anne Frost was dying and not in the way she had been before.

She was truly dying.

It was nearly 9 p.m. on a rainy, cool Wednesday night. Godric was sitting in the bed with her as usual and she was lying next to him on her left side.

He had been staring out the window, watching the rain fall quickly, when he noticed something.

Her breathing slowed and became irregular, along with her heartbeat. The warmth from her skin was slowly beginning to fade.

Panicking, Godric touched his hand to her arm. "Galen, wake up." he said.

Godric knew he was going to be the one to turn Galen, but he hadn't expected that her death would come so quickly. Galen's eyes were barely open and Godric wondered if she could hear him.

"Galen, I'm going to drain you and then give you my blood. We will then go to ground for the day and you will wake as a vampire. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Godric asked, trying to get Galen to focus.

She nodded slowly and a choked noise came from her throat as she tried to speak, but couldn't.

"I need you to know, Galen, that I love you and I am doing this only for you." Godric said quietly before sinking his teeth into Galen's neck.

He was vaguely aware of her whimpering at the surprising pain at first, but she then adjusted to it.

Godric felt the last drops of blood leaving her body to his and immediately gave her his bloodied wrist. "Drink," he ordered. "I'll know when it's enough."

After an hour, Galen Frost was dead. Godric had no idea if his blood had worked in making her a vampire.

Sometimes, when a human was extremely sick, there was only so much vampire blood could do for them. Godric hoped and prayed that the change would take affect with Galen.

He wasn't entirely sure what he would do if it didn't.

_**A/N: So, all together still a short chapter but I have 9 chapters written out so far! More to come and thanks to EVERYONE who is reading, reviewing, and following. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So, now we get to the good stuff :) After this chapter there is a sort of lemon but I've never written one before so it might suck. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy and don't hesitate to send constructive criticism cause I know I need it! On to the story!**_

_**Chapter Song: White Shadows by Coldplay**_

_**Chapter 5: Everything You Ever Wanted**_

Godric was beginning to worry that his blood hadn't worked.

He was beginning to worry that Galen was indeed dead. Sighing, he dug himself out of the hole his lieutenant Isabel had dug for he and Galen.

He sat down on the ground next to the grave and closed his eyes, concentrating on anything good he could think of. Galen would wake as a vampire and they would be together.

Eric would have to be told he had a new sister. He probably wouldn't take that well and as he thought of this, Godric laughed.

Just an hour later, he heard a digging noise and the sound of a whimper from the mound of freshly dug dirt.

He looked over and saw Galen struggling to just get out of the dirt alone. He helped dig away the dirt and pulled her out.

"How do you feel?" Godric asked as he walked through the forest with Galen, holding on to her because she just wanted to run all over the place.

"Different. Better. My chest doesn't hurt anymore. I'm not coughing anymore. My ankles aren'ts swollen. I don't have anymore fevers. Godric, this is the best I've felt in two years!" Galen said, turning to him, dirt still in her hair.

Godric smiled to himself.

"You have made me the happiest man on Earth, Galen." he said before kissing her softly on her lips. She, however, pulled away quickly.

"Ew! Godric, I'm all dirty! Do you honestly wanna do that while I look...like this?" Galen asked, looking sickened at her appearance.

The overlarge shirt she had on had blood and dirt all over it. Her hair was filled with dirt and tangles. Her face had brown smudges on it.

Galen Frost was filthy.

This brought a smile to his face. "It doesn't bother me, Galen. You are still beautiful to me."

Isabel Perado opened the door to the rather modern house at the end of Willow Street in the High Springs subdivision in Dallas.

She was expecting Godric to arrive any minute now with his new progeny, Galen Frost.

A small smile touched her face as she thought of meeting the girl. She had only seen her when she'd put her and Godric to ground.

She felt a soft breeze in the air and moments later was met by the sight of Godric carrying Galen in his arms.

"You never told me you could fly, Godric." Galen mumbled into his neck.

"There is a lot you don't know about me." Godric replied with a small laugh. And it was true. There was much about Godric that Galen didn't know.

"Galen! It's wonderful to meet you! I'm Isabel, Godric's lieutenant." Isabel said to Galen with a warm smile. Godric set Galen down on the ground and Isabel took her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Isabel. If you don't mind I-"

"I have some clothes for you upstairs. Come on, we'll get you cleaned up." And with that Isabel and Galen were gone.

Godric closed the front door and sat down on the sofa in the living room. In just a short space of six months, his entire existence had begun to possess meaning.

He was certain he loved Galen with everything in him. Had they moved fast? Probably, but when were vampires ever conventional?

"I see you've finally returned with my new little sister." a voice said from the doorway.

Godric knew that voice anywhere.

He spun around and saw Eric Northman, all 6'5 of him taking up the doorway.

"Eric, be nice." Godric muttered, rising from the sofa.

"Of course, Godric. I wouldn't dream of being rude to her." Eric replied sarcastically.

"I want you to meet her, Eric. She is the source of my recent happiness. The very night I met her, I had plans for meeting the sun the very next day. But after I met her, I found a reason to live again, Eric. Surely you can appreciate that." Godric answered, a tone of finality in his voice.

"I just find it hard to believe that in just a few months, you've gotten yourself all wrapped up in some human, a sick human that you barely know anything about! With all due respect, Godric, I don't see it lasting very long." Eric said airily.

Before he could finish his last sentence, Godric had him pinned against the wall.

"Do not question me, Eric. I love her and if you refuse to support my decision in turning and keeping her as mine forever, I see no reason for you to still be here. Make this the last time you ever speak ill of her to me again." Godric said, his voice deadly calm and low.

A flash of fear crossed through Eric's eyes and he retracted his fangs as Godric did. Just then, they heard someone coming down the stairs.

Godric spun around and saw Isabel walking downstairs with Galen in tow. He smiled upon seeing her face, a strange feeling traveling through his chest.

She was wearing a black, slouchy, one-shoulder dress with a thin, faux silver chain around her waist as a belt. On her feet were black, open-toe Louboutin sandals.

Around her neck was a faux silver chain necklace with a black diamond at the end. Galen's lustrous, chocolate hair was curled and hanging around her face, reaching all the way down to her lower back.

"Galen." Godric said breathlessly, not that he needed breath in the first place.

But still, every time he saw her, she took his breath away. There was no makeup on her face, just the natural beauty he was so used to.

"Close your mouth before you choke on a fly, Godric." Eric said, his voice detached as he looked over Galen carefully. Even he could say that Galen was absolutely stunning.

"Well, I'm clean now, Godric, so..." Galen trailed off, smiling sweetly at him. Her fangs chose that moment to detract and she quickly covered them with her hand.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped. "I'm still getting the hang of that."

Godric took her hand as she stood in front of him. "There's no need to be ashamed, Galen. You are a vampire now. It happens."

Galen looked down and Godric knew that, were it possible, she would be blushing. She then looked at him again and laughed.

"I'm taller than you with these shoes on."

Godric looked down and saw that Galen was indeed right. He looked around and saw that Eric and Isabel had vacated the room.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that."

He bent down and took off her heels, tossing them onto the sofa.

Galen laughed, her hand covering her mouth. Godric smiled back and sighed. "Welcome back to Munchkin Land."

Just then, he had her in his arms and in a millisecond, they were in Godric's bedroom. Galen had him up against the wall in seconds.

"I only did this twice as a human." she said breathlessly before kissing him roughly, her hand traveling up his chest underneath his shirt.

He pulled away and frowned. "With who?" he asked possessively.

Galen smirked and her eyes shined with mischief.

"Irrelevant."

_**A/N: So, next chapter is lemony goodness (more or less). Some unconventional things may happen in this story so you've been warned. As nottowaywolf pointed out to me in a review, Godric's compassion knows endless bounds but I also want to put in some dark Godric, too. Reviews make me happy 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Is it just me or do the first 6 minutes of True Blood Season 4 look unseen footage of Narnia? I'm a bit disappointed because HBO ends their episodes 10 minutes earlier so they're kind of wasting our time. Anyway, on to lemony goodness. **_

_**Chapter Song: Call Me When You Get This by Corinne Bailey Rae**_

_**Chapter 6: Who Could Love You The Way I Do?**_

"Irrelevant? I don't think so." Godric said as he unzipped Galen's dress, watching it fall like gossamer across her skin to the floor.

Something about the necklace she was wearing made him want to leave it across her neck.

"Well, Godric, I do. Besides, you can't be better than him, can you?" Galen replied teasingly as she helped him discard his shirt.

A sly smile crossed her face when she saw his chest. She had seen it many times before when he would hold her at night. Of course, then, she never had the chance to appreciate it.

"Know this, " he said as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "You will be the end of me."

Galen threw her head back and laughed at this as Godric trailed kisses across her collarbone and down her chest. Within the space of two minutes, they somehow made it to the bed and Galen stopped laughing.

Godric looked down at her seriously.

"Are you certain you want this?" he asked quietly.

Galen leaned upward and kissed him passionately.

"Godric, I've wanted this since the day you got that cab for me."

A smile came to his face at the memory and he moved her hips upward so that they were comfortable in his grip.

They twisted and turned together and within each other and her wails were enough to send them both to the edge.

Finally, they lay next to each other, Godric's arms wrapped around her.

Looking over at the clock, Galen saw that seven hours had gone by during their little escapade and she couldn't help but gasp at the amount of time that had gone by.

"Seven hours?" she said, more to herself than anything else.

Godric laughed softly.

"You are a vampire now, love. You can, as the humans say, "go longer" than used to."

"I'm not sure if that's weird or not." Galen replied with a laugh.

"I promise you it's not."

They were both silent for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company, when Galen decided to speak again.

"Godric, what were you like before you met me?"

He didn't answer immediately but when he finally did, there was hesitation in his voice.

"Before I met you, I had plans to meet the sun. In fact, the night I met you, I was preparing to meet the sun the very next day."

"Isabel said that's a bad thing. She told me a lot of stuff when she was helping clean me up." Galen answered thoughtfully.

"Like what?"

"Don't change the subject, darling." Galen said wryly.

Godric sighed even though he wasn't physically required to. He had wanted to wait to share his life with Galen but he decided he would tell her.

"Well, you know I was turned some two thousand plus years ago when I was probably sixteen years old. We didn't really track time much back then. I was turned after fighting a battle with a neighboring tribe. I was dying, of course, when my maker created me. The way I was turned played a dramatic role in why I turned Eric. He reminded me a lot of myself then. Either way, for the first fifteen hundred years of my life, I was every humans nightmare. I've lost track of how many men, women, and children I killed during my existence.

"I had no regrets or qualms about killing human beings up until about five hundred years ago. I began to grown bored with humanity as a whole. Had it not been for Eric I probably would have met the sun centuries ago, but he convinced me I wasn't truly ready to leave this Earth yet. I didn't think he was right until the day I met you"

Galen lay in Godric's eyes, mulling over everything he'd just shared with her. Before he met her, he'd once been a killer, but he had since changed.

She wondered if she could accept him for who and what he truly was and found that, unsurprisingly, she could.

"I'm just so damn hungry!"

"I understand, Galen, but you are not allowed to kill humans! As your maker-"

"Please do not pull that shit on me, Godric! I need real blood! As much as I would _love_ to drink this synthetic shit, it's just not cutting it for me!" Galen argued back to Godric.

"We have to continue experimenting with True Blood to see which one works for you. Personally, I prefer AB negative." Godric replied patiently.

"Well, AB negative tastes like shark shit!"

"Try O positive. You haven't tried that one yet." he advised, pointing to the bottle at the end of the coffee table.

Galen glared at him and tried the O positive. Godric smiled to himself when he noticed that she didn't immediately pitch a fit at him again.

"How is it?" he asked.

Galen rolled her eyes.

"It's not as bad as the others, I guess. Let's just say instead of it tasting like shark shit, it tastes like seahorse shit, which is a little better, I guess."

Godric laughed and kissed her forehead. "It will get easier, my love. Trust me."

"Godric, I trust you with my life, which is why I really don't understand why you are forcing me to drink this crap! It's disgusting!" Galen whined, her head falling onto Godric's shoulders.

He pulled her closer so that she was lying on top of him.

"I care for you, Galen. And I promised your mother I would make sure you were in enough control to visit her from time to time."

"What do you mean? When did you promise my mother that?" Galen asked, sitting up slightly.

"I asked her blessing in turning you. Of course, whether you wanted to be turned or not was entirely up to you, but if you were to accept, I wanted to make sure your mother approved. I compared it similarly to the way humans get engaged." Godric answered quietly.

"So, you were going to turn me anyway?"

"No! Ultimately, the choice would still have been up to you. But just in case you said yes, i wanted to make sure your mother would alright with it."

Galen sighed. "This is going to be so much harder than I thought it would be."

Godric kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but it will be."

_**A/N:Really challenging to write since I've never written a lemon before...ever. I understand if its bad. I tried to make it not so trashy cause Godric requires a different type of , anyway, leave me reviews on what you thought about it. 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This chapter is where some of the problems begin for Galen and Godric. The honeymoon phase is more or less over and some real issues are about to come up. I'm thinking of letting Galen meet Jessica because Sookie just irks my entire being. I seriously hate her character. She can just be really annoying. So, yeah :) There's that. Anyway, on to the story!**_

_**Chapter Song: Flaws and All by Beyonce**_

_**Chapter 7: I Don't Know Why You Love Me**_

"You're doing good, Galen. Now I want you to run to me in less than half a second. I'm timing you." Godric said, looking down at the timer in his hands.

Galen frowned.

"Godric, I'm like a week old. I cannot get to you in less than a second. I can barely clear three seconds!"

"Try me."

Galen sighed, rolled her eyes, and ran as fast as she could across the yard to Godric.

He was trying to train her to be as strong and quick as a newborn possibly could be. She was so focused on clearing half a second that she ran into Godric.

He caught her in his arms and smiled down at her. "0.57 seconds."

"What? But I'm just-"

"You did it, darling. I'm proud of you." Godric said before placing a kiss down upon her hugged him tightly.

"So, when can I go visit my mom?" Galen asked as they walked back toward the house. She heard Godric sigh in exasperation.

"Not until you're under control enough to-"

"Godric! She's my mother! She deserves to see me after all this! I'm gonna go see her and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Galen ranted, turning her back on Godric. She had made it halfway across the yard when Godric spoke.

"Galen, stop." he said quietly.

"No! I-"

"As your maker, I command you to stop." Godric said reluctantly.

Galen's steps immediately halted and she continued to try to move but to no avail. Noticing her trouble moving, Godric walked toward her, laying a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and buried her face in her hands.

She was crying.

"Galen, I'm sorry but-"

"How could you do that to me? You promised you would never-"

"I'm sorry, Galen. It was for your own good. You are not ready to be surrounded by humans yet!" Godric explained, bracing himself for the oncoming storm of Galen's fury.

"That's not fair! You didn't even have to turn me, Godric! You didn't have to do this to me!"Galen yelled.

"You didn't have to say yes, Galen! Were it not for me, you would be six feet under the ground in a titanium coffin with flowers and a headstone on top of you! Were it not for me, Galen, you would be dead!" Godric said, his voice rising slightly.

Ruby red tears formed in Galen's eyes and she blinked in an effort to make them go away but they came down anyway.

"How could you say that?" she choked out. "How could you say that to me?"

Godric seemed to realize his mistake as soon as his words left his mouth. His mouth dropped open and he came closer to Galen, trying to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Galen. I didn't...I didn't-"

Galen slashed the bloody tears angrily from her face.

"THIS WAS _YOUR_ IDEA, GODRIC! _YOURS_! IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE WITH ME, IF YOU DIDN'T WANT THE RESPONSIBILITY, YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKING _TOLD_ ME! STOP FUCKING TREATING ME LIKE A_ CHILD_!"

With those words she started crying again, immediately turning away from Godric. Even when she was human, he'd never witnessed her cry before and the sight of it broke his heart.

The fact that he was the source of her tears hurt even more.

So, instead of saying anything more, Godric wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shirt.

Seconds later, they were in his room on the bed. Godric held her tightly as she continued to cry.

Finally, when it seemed that she was done crying, Godric tilted her face up toward his. She glared at him angrily and tried to turn away but Godric moved her face back to his gaze.

"Listen to me." he said firmly, his gaze unwavering.

Galen looked down, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"Listen to me, Galen. I am over two thousand years old. Please trust me when I tell you that now is not the time. I know you think you're ready, but what if something happened to your mother while you were with her? You would never be able to forgive yourself." Godric explained.

"I _know_...but can she at least come visit _us_? I just want to _see_ her, Godric."

He sighed, feeling himself giving in, knowing he could very well be making the wrong decision. "Fine."

Galen squealed and gave Godric a long, hard kiss. "Thank you, thank you,_ thank you_."

"I find it hard to say _no_ to you, Galen." Godric mused thoughtfully as she hovered over him.

She giggled a bit at this and kissed him again, sighing in content as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This shirt," she said, her hand fingering the fabric across Godric's chest. "_Got_ to go."

He laughed as she ripped the shirt from his chest, her hands grazing over his skin. He was sure that, were he human, he would have had goosebumps all over.

Galen had that effect on him.

"Your dress has to go." Godric countered, snatching the dress from her body.

She pouted slightly. "I liked that dress."

"I'll buy you another one." Godric whispered as he leaned upward to kiss her neck.

A hiss escaped her mouth and her fangs detracted in her excitement. "I could get used to this."

_**A/N: Super, super short, I know. My apologies :( Working through some things for next chapter. So, as we can see, some problems have arisen. But just know that Galen does not settle that easily. More trouble is on the horizon. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Welcome back, loves! Okay, so some of you have commented that your glad that FOTS have not been mentioned and that scenario is really boring. But what if I switched it around so that maybe Eric was the one who got captured by the Fellowship and tried to meet the sun? Except Galen talks him off the roof and Eric falls in love with her? Its just an idea. Also, you guys can follow me on Twitter under iSmellamassacre or on Tumblr as chocosaditty. Now, on to the story!**_

_**Chapter Song: So Apalled by kanye West**_

_**Chapter 8: Life Can Be Sometimes Ridiculous**_

Two weeks later, Celia was on her way to come and visit her daughter. Galen was excited aat the prospect and had been drinking TrueBlood nonstop to prepare for her mother's visit.

Godric, however, was worried.

He had a lot to worry about that he wasn't telling Galen at the moment. He had been offered the position of sheriff of Area 43 in New York City, where he'd met Galen. The King of Texas, Rodrick Delgado, was planning a visit to Godric's nest the same day Celia was coming.

"What are you thinking about?" Galen asked, observing Godric as she walked into his study. He sat staring blankly down at a stack of papers and memos and Galen could tell soemthing was up.

Godric looked up at her and sighed. "Nothing." He was lying, Galen could tell. But she figured if he didn't want to share now, he would later and she'd be there then.

"I wanted to ask you something," she said. He looekd at her, as if silently telling her to go on and ask. "Can I feed on a human?"

His answer was practically immediate. "Of course not."

"But, Godric, _come on_! What is the point of being a vampire if I can't feed on humans? I want to be a _real_ vampire!"

"And you are, but that does not mean that I will let you just go around feeding off of any humans. You aren't ready for that yet." Godric concluded, a tone of finality in his voice.

"Why? I can control myself! I swear I can!"

"No! You cannot! Especially when you mother is on her way to visit you as we speak! Perhaps when she leaves I will teach you how to feed on a human but as of this moment _you are not ready _to do such a thing. This is the last time you will speak of this to me until Celia leaves. Do you understand me?" Godric said, his voice firm and hard with exasperation and stress.

As much as he hated to say, Galen was the last thing on his mind right now with all the things he had to get done. Celia coming to visit was adding extra stress he didn't need. He wished he'd said no to Gale when she'd asked a few weeks ago, but something told Godric that if he had, Galen would've just gone behind his back.

The thought of her doing that angered him slightly. He knew Galen was going to be a hard newborn to control. She was impulsive and irrational at times and as much as Godric loved that, it proved to be a headache most times. To add to all this, his other child, Eric, was chasing behind Russel Edgington, the king of Mississippi, who'd killed his family over a thousand years ago.

Godric was hitting his breaking point.

"Whatever." Galen huffed before plopping down on the sofa in his office.

She stared up at the cieling, a small part of her wishing that maybe she'd just died instead of getting turned. What was the point of having a new life if you couldn't do anything with it?

"Listen, Galen, I know you want to do it all since you're a vampire now but, trust me, you don't need to rush it. You have nothing but time now, dear." Godric ammended, flipping through the papers on his desk.

"Godric, what's going on? You're stressed." Galen replied, ignoring his previous comment. She sat up and looked at him seriously.

"I've been offered the position of sheriff of Area 23 in New York City, the king of Texas, Rodrick Delgado, is coming to visit the same day as your mother, and Eric is running behind Russel Edgington for revenge. That about sums it up." Godric answered listlessly.

"Rodrick Delgado? What's he like?" Galen asked, genuinely interested.

Godric gave up on the papers, knwoign that the more Galen talked the less work he'd get done. "He's pretty decent as far as vampires in power go. He's a fair king and overall a nice guy. I think he was turned when he was around forty five years old but considering that, he doesn't look so bad for his age."

"His age?" Galen asked. "Well, exactly how old is he?"

"Somewhere around 1400 years old."

Galen's eyes bugged out of her head and she smiled in surprise. "That is so cool! You think my mom would like him?"

"Everyone like Rodrick but-wait. Why are you asking that?" Godric asked, knowing now that Galen was up to something.

Galen stood up and walked over to Godric, plopping herself down on his lap. "Godric, my dad left my mom when I was thirteen. She's been single _forever_. So, what if we set her up with this Rodrick guy? They might like each other!"

Godric sighed, but couldn't deny that her idea didn't sound so bad. "I don't know, Galen. Rodrick Delgado doesn't take well to humans. He's a rather reserved man in some respects. I don't know that-"

"Well, with Celia it could be different! You don't know _what_ could happen!"

"Fine. I'm sure he can come to dinner with us when your mother arrives. We'll see what happens then."

"I still can't get over this! You're a _vampire_ now, Galen!" Celia said as Galen brought her upstairs to the guest room.

"I'm still getting used to things. I cna run faster, heal quickly, and I have actual _fangs_! They're not as scary as you'd think, Mom. They come out randomly and its kind of funny to me. I just wish Godric would let me use them on someone." Galen said, sifting through her mother's bags.

"What do you mean? Is he taking care of you properly?" Celia asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, Mom, he's taking care of me just fine...but he keeps saying I'm not ready to feed on a human yet its driving me _crazy_ because I _know_ I can handle it! I don't think Godric trusts me, Mom!" Galen announced, throwing one of the bags down on the ground.

Celia sighed and sat down on the bed, tugging Galen with her. Galen was sprawled across the bed, her head in Celia's lap. "He trusts you, Galen. That much is true. But you are a new vampire and while, mentally, you believe you are ready, your physical self does not have the same sense of control."

"But, Mom-"

"It's not a trust thing, Galen. Godric is just trying to protect you. He only wants the very best for you and you need to appreciate that. From what he's told me, there are several vampires who simply would havel left their newborns stranded. Personally, you should be grateful a vampire cares that much about you as Godric does." Celia said, braiding her daughter's hair, the silky strands weaving in between her fingers.

Galen was quiet as she mulled this over. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe she _was_ acting a bit immature about the whole thing. With this in her mind, she closed her eyes and feigned sleep until her mother fell asleep.

When Celia fell asleep, Galen left the room so she could sleep in peace and went to find Godric. He was in his study again looking over the same papers he'd been looking at.

"Are you going to take it?" Galen asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"Take what?"

"The sheriff position in New York?"

Godric leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Of that I am unsure. The area is a lot bigger, of course, which could mean more trouble. And the Queen of New York is more or less reminiscent of an irksome fly."

"Well, are you happy here in Dallas? Would you want to leave?" Galen asked.

He looked at her and sighed. "No, I don't think I'd want to leave here. Isabel is good to me and I don't think I'd like New York City very much."

"I don't think so either. You're much more of an introvert." Galen replied with a laugh.

Just then, Isabel came into the room. "Rodrick has just arrived." She seemed happy, so Galen took that as a sign that this Rodrick guy was cool with her.

"Well, I'll just go get dressed then. See you in a bit." Galen said before she was upstairs in a flash.

Celia was still asleep when Galen went upstairs and so she opted to get dressed quietly. She pulled on a midnight blue one-shouldered dress that clung to her body and ended just above the knees. On her feet were black Steve Madden heels and around her neck was still the same faux silver/black diamond necklace she'd been wearing since she arrived in Dallas.

Celia woke up while Galen was getting dressed and yawned. "Where are you going, sweetheart?" her mother asked groggily.

"Godric and I wanted to take you to dinner but you were asleep so-"

"Oh, I'd _love_ to go, darling. Just let me get dressed." Celia said, immediately waking up.

While Galen curled her hair and pushed it to one side of her head with pins, Celia got dressed in a modest black dress with quarter length sleeves that ended just below her knees. Liek Galen, she wore black heels and pulled her hair up in an updo.

"No make-up, Mom?" Galen asked as she applied eyeshadow and mascara to her face.

"No, dear, I believe lipstick and blush is just fine." Celia replied, putting said objects in a black clutch.

Galen smiled to herself once her makeup was completed and escorted her mother downstairs. Godric had been talking to Rodrick Delgado when they got downstairs and therefore was preoccupied.

Celia raised an eyebrow. "Well, Godric, are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Godric turned the same time Rodrick did and both had looks of astonishment on their faces. Godric only had eyes for Galen while Rodrick had eyes for the both of them. "Good evening, Celia." Godric answered.

Rodrick smiled at the both of them and his stormy gray eyes crinkles in the corners. He had short, cropped dark hair with the faintest hint of gray inside and his skin was slightly tan for a vmapire. He had a slightly weathered look about him that vaguely reminded Galen of th eactor Daniel Craig. He was wearing a gray-black suit and black dress shoes.

"Nice to meet you, Rodrick. I'm Galen Frost, Godric's progeny." Galen said, imemdiately breaking the silence. Vampires didn't particularly like being touched, so Galen opted for an air kiss on either of Rodrick's cheeks.

"I say the same to you, Galen. Godric talked about you so much I was beginning to think he'd made you up! Good to see he wasn't wrong! And is this your mother?" Rodrick asked with a smile.

Celia stepped forward smiling as a blush crept up into her cheeks. "Yes, I'm Celia Winford-Frost, her mother. It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Rodrick."

Rodrick laughed a loud booming laugh that reminded Galen of the way her grandfather used to laugh, as if everythign in life was one cosmic joke. "_Mr._ Rodrick was my father. Call me Rick."

As Galen had predicted, Celia was almost immediately smitten with Rodrick and she couldn't stop smiling the whole evening. They opted for dinner at a rather fancy Italian restaurant and even though Godric said vampires didn't eat human food, Galen wanted to try it out this way.

After the waiter left with their orders, Godric gave Galen an odd look. "Why did you order human food?"

"I wanted to try it as a vampire. It can't be _that_ bad, right?"

Rodrick and Godric laughed loudly. "Galen, it actually _is_ that bad."

_**A/N: So, this is my latest chapter! More or less a filler depending on how you look at it. More to come soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So, I got an idea whilst reading another fanfiction! For those of you who've read the books, you'll know the character I'm going to use. For those who haven't you get to be surprised! Okay so this is going to take a while to work out so be patient with me, please. And since so much intense stuff is coming up, this chapter is strictly cuddlyrainbow lovey dovey Godric/Galen. Few chapters will be like this so enjoy :) Also borrowing a certain dream sequence and making it real. You'll knwo when you see it. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing :) On to the story!**_

_**Chapter Song: Slow Dancing In A Burning Room by John Mayer**_

_**Chapter 9: This Love That We Been Working On**_

As it turned out, human food was disgusting to Galen. Godric, Celia, and Rodrick found her reaction to this fact hilarious. She hurried to spit the food out while no one was looking and immediately dove for Godric's bottle of TrueBlood, not caring what type it was.

"Careful, darling. You don't want to drink so fast!" Godric chided jokingly.

"Shut up!" Galen choked out before drinking her own bottle of TrueBlood. Celia laughed, her hand settling on Rodrick's. Galen eyed the exchange and smiled to herself. For the rest of dinner, they laughed and made jokes and Galen was glad for it.

It had been a long time since she'd been with family and this was something she could get used to. They rode back to Godric's nest in comfortable silence. Once inside, Godric and Galen bade goodnight to Celia and Rodrick and went upstairs to their room.

"You enjoyed yourself tonight, I hope?" Godric asked as he unzipped Galen's dress for her. It fell to the floor, revealing her half naked body. She turned her head slightly over her shoulder to look at Godric.

"It's the most fun I've had in ages." she replied, taking the pins out of her hair, letting it fall down her back in soft curls.

He smiled wryly as he watched her remove her underwear, tossing them into a hamper near the bathroom. He heard the shower running and distinctly heard her climb inside. Smiling to himself, he discarded his clothing and joined Galen in the shower.

She sighed in content when she felt Godric's arms wrap around her waist under the constant spray of water in the shower. Her dark chocolate hair touched the top of her waist now that it was flat and wet. She reached for the shampoo but Godric took it from her and proceeded to wash her hair for her.

"You don't have to that, honey. I can wash my own hair." Galen said, turning to face Godric. He smiled and pushed her against the shower wall so that the water was rinsing the shampoo from her hair.

"I want to take care of you, Galen. Stop being so stubborn and just let me do what I need to." Godric answered, his arms moving so that they were around her waist.

Galen rolled her eyes and kissed Godric softly, tugging at his bottom lip. "I don't deserve a man as good as you, Godric. I want you to know I appreciate everything you've done for me even if I don't show it that well."

Godric looked at Galen seriously, moving even closer to her than humanly possible. "It is I who does not deserve _you_, Galen. You mean much more to me than should be possible and I appreciate the light and meaning you've brought to my life. I love you, Galen, and I will continue to do so for the rest of eternity."

Galen felt ruby tears slide down her face and she rushed to try to wipe them away but Godric was faster. His face moved closer to hers and he licked the tears away from her cheeks. He kissed her forehead, both of her cheeks, her nose, and finally her lips.

It was urgent, soft, and passionate at the same time and Galen practically fell to her knees when he pulled away. Just when she thought he was going to leave her alone in the shower, he picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"And just _what_ are you about to do?" Galen asked playfully.

He laughed and kissed her fiercely before saying, "That's for me to do and you to scream about."

Galen faced the wall in deep thought. She could vaguely feel Godric's fingers tracing the curves of her body. She smiled and turned over, a smile on her face.

"Finish your sentence." Godric said softly.

"What was I saying?"

"You were telling me why you think you're a terrible vampire and I was disagreeing." Godric answered.

"Well, I don't feel right drinking TrueBlood."

Godric laughed and linked his hands with hers and kissing them.

"It's _true_. I'd rather be doing stuff as a vampire than just sitting around doing nothing. And then you're always killing, but I haven't done that yet and I think I'm afraid to." Galen confessed.

"You could kill a man." Godric replied.

"But only for self defense, not for lunch." Galen said honestly, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you'd adapt...like we _all_ do, trading the sun for the moon and stars." Godric replied.

"Nope. Not me. I think I want them all." Galen said, her voice sounding like bells. Godric pulled her slightly closer.

"Greedy." Godric laughed softly.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Galen smiled back at him, her legs tangling slightly with his.

"I love it."

Galen reached over and traced invisible patterns across Godric's chest, smiling as she did so. Godric ran his fingers through her hair slowly before kissing her hands again. He pulled himself so that he was closer to her. "You have the right temprement for a vampire."

"What? Why? Am I high maintenance, bloodthirsty, and old as dirt like you?"

"Me? High maintenance? I do not think so." Godric replied with a smile. "And bloodthirsty, yes, you are."

"I am _not_."

"Everyone thinks you're sweet, don't they? I know I do." Godric confessed, tracing her shoulder again.

Galen shivered at this and sighed. "I _am _sweet."

"That may be true. But I've witnessed the way you are about your mother. You're ruthless when it comes to the people you love. You would do anything for them."

"Godric, if, by 'people you love', you mean you, my mother, and Isabel, then yes, you're right." Galen replied, smiling barely.

She sat up slowly in an attempt to stretch her neck. Godric took advantage of this and began to kiss her neck fervently before tracing her chest much like she had his. "I sometimes think you have no patience." he said.

"I sometimes think you're a hardass...who just wants to make my existence miserable." Galen replied simply.

"And what do you think of me right now?"

"You care for me, more than you should, you understand me, you're overprotective. There's love in you." Galen ticked off, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Only for you, Galen." Godric answered before leaning forward to kiss her passionately. She sat up slightly, but to this, Godric pushed her down and hovered over her. "This is only the beginning."

With that, his kisses became far more urgent as he moved from her lips and down her chest. She sighed in content and was on her way to wailing when there was a knock on the room door. Annoyed, she and Godric both sat up.

"What?" she called out, annoyance rising every word in her voice.

"Godric, there's someone here to see you. His name is Appius. He says its urgent." Isabel replied, her voice slightly shaky.

Godric's eyes widened considerably and he threw the covers from his form. "Shit!" he hissed as he quickly pulled on some dark jeans, a gray V-neck, and black dress shoes with a dark leather jacket.

Galen had never known Godric to cuss and she knew then that something was terribly wrong. "Godrc, what is it? Who's Appius?"

Godric hurried from the clsoet with a bag and threw some of Galen's clothes inside. She sat up and looked at him, worry filling her. "_Who is he_?" she asked.

"Galen, take your mother and go to Shreveport. When you get there, go to Eric's club. His progeny Pam should be there."

"Godric, what's going on?" Galen asked, leabing the bed quickly as Godric handed her a dress to put on.

"Galen, Appius is my maker."

_**A/N: So, what do you think? I'm still trying to decide if I want to make him evil or not. It all depends on what you guys want :) Until next time...reviews make me happy 3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: So you guys probably weren't expecting that! Well, I'm glad I put it in because it fits well for what I have in mind. Any ideas you guys have are welcome along with constructive criticism. So, onto the story.**_

_**Chapter Song: Heart and Soul by Gary Go**_

_**Chapter 10: Nothing To Stop Us From Losing It All**_

Celia didn't protest when Galen picked her up and left Godric's nest in a flash.

Within an hour, they were in Shreveport.

Galen set Celia down and pulled open the door of Fangtasia. Inside, a woman with blonde hair and a bored expression on her face smiled slightly upon seeing them.

"Well, if it isn't Aunt Galen!" Pam said boredly. Galen rolled her eyes and closed the door to the club immediately.

"Pam, where's Eric? I need to talk to him! It's important." Galen said.

Pam rolled her eyes and dialed a number in her phone faster than Galen's eyes could process. She handed her the phone and walked over to a table to sit down while Galen was on the phone.

"Eric?" Galen asked when he picked up.

"I'm in the middle of soemthign important, Galen. If it-"

"It's about Godric." Galen cut him off, hoping that Eric would listen now. There was silence on the other end of the phone until Eric spoke again.

"What is it?"

"Eric, Godric's maker, some guy named Appius, came to see him and he got freaked out and told me to come to Shreveport with my mother. Why would he act like that? Is this guy dangerous?" Galen asked quietly. She could feel Godric's immense discomfort through the bond and she was sure Eric could, too.

Eric sighed and she could picture him running a hand through his hair.

"Appius is...well, I'll put this honestly: he's a brutal, torturous asshole. All Godric ever told me about him is that he was the cruelest person he'd ever met and that he used to..."

"He used to what, Eric? I _need_ to know if Godric is in immediate danger right now! If he is, we have to-"

"We don't _have_ to do anything, Galen. Appius is nearly 2,800 years old, barely older than Godric. I am more than certain Godric can handle-"

"Eric, what did Appius do to Godric?" Galen asked, her earlier question not being abandoned.

"Appius used to rape Godric before and after he first turned him. Godric isn't afraid of anything in the world except Appius." Eric stated quietly.

Galen sat quietly, absorbing what Eric had just said, before saying, "So, how do we make sure he never has to worry about Appius ever again?"

"We cannot make him meet the True Death, Galen. He's rather influential in the vampire world. He's the Magister for Europe and South America and holds a place in The Authority." Eric ticked off.

"Well, do people like him? Eric, it is all a matter of whether he is well liked or not. If no one particularly cares for him, we could dig up some dirt on this guy, make him go to trial, and maybe kill him." Galen suggested.

"Well played, Galen. I will most definitely look into that and I will try to find us some allies. In the meantime, we'll stay put until Godric tells us otherwise." Eric instructed and hung up.

Galen sighed as she sat down on Eric's throne of sorts. She was sure her big brother wouldn't mind her sitting there no matter how many evil eyes Pam gave her. Celia sat down and looked at her daughter.

"How long will we be here for?" Celia asked.

"Mom, I really don't know. Until Godric gives the ok to come back." Galen said, her voice cracking. She hated knowing Godric was in real danger and there wasn't much she could do about it.

Just then she felt slightly dizzy and she heard Godric's voice in her head. _Do not worry,_ he said. _I am fine. Appius only wanted to tell me he needs help with his other progeny Alexei. _

Galen breathed a sigh of relief. _Did you tell Eric this? And why does he need help anyway?_

Godric's voice returned seconds later. _He knows. And he only needs help because Alexei has gone mad. He wants to kill him before he harms anyone else._

Galen couldn't believe what she was hearing. _You honestly believe that creep? Look, Godric, if you're freaked out around this guy, I feel it. Appius is bad news! How do you know you can trust him?_

She could hear Godric's hesitation before answering. _He has changed, much like I did. In fact, he, too, wants to die with Alexei. He wants both of them to meet the sun. _

_And you're okay with that? I thought losing your maker was supposed to hurt like hell._ Galen said, her hand resting on the side of her face.

_I'm fine with it. Appius came to me to share this information with me and to tell me he was greivously sorry for all the pain he'd caused me. He plans to meet the sun with Alexei tomorrow._

Galen sighed. _Well, maybe I won't be as leery tomorrow when I know for a fact he's gone. Seeing how you reacted about Appius wanting to see you scared me shitless. You're not afraid of anything._

_I apologize. _Godric said. _I did not mean to scare you, love. I only wanted to protect you from any harm that may have befallen us. Eric told me of your efforts to save me from Appius. I thank you deeply for your concern._

Galen sighed.

_I'd do anything to protect you, Godric. After all you've done for me, I would never dream of letting anything hurt you. You mean way too much to me._

She laughed to herself and smiled. _I'm starting to sound like you now. _

_Your compassion knows no bounds, Galen, and for that I love you. I must leave now but I will talk to you tomorrow when all this is over._ Godric said.

Then he wasn't in Galen's head anymore.

Pam was giving her a curious look to which Galen replied, "What are you looking at?"

"So, you're Eric's new baby sister. You know, he told me he was expecting a dog but got you instead. I don't see the big deal about you." Pam said, looking at her nails.

Galen rolled her eyes and sighed. She was ready to leave but she and Celia probably wouldn't be able to until tomorrow at the least. From what Eric told her, he was still at Russel Edgington's humble abode and Galen wanted to leave Shreveport before Eric did anything crazy.

"I hope you find somewhere to rest for the day." Pam commented dryly.

"Oh, Eric said I could sleep here for the night. You don't mind, do you, Pam?" Galen replied coldly.

She glanced down at her mother, who'd fallen asleep at one of the corner tables. She sighed and walked to the basement where Eric told her a spare coffin was.

"Well, goodnight, Pam! See you later." Galen said before going to ground for the day.

Galen was practically startled awake when she saw Pam standing over her. She sat up and glared at Pam. "What the hell?"

Pam sighed. "You need to come upstairs."

Galen rolled her eyes and zoomed upstairs to see her mother the same way she'd been the night before. She pressed her fingers on her mother's arms softly. "Mom, wake up."

Celia didn't move and Galen felt a hollow pit begin to form in her stomach. Why wasn't her mother waking up? She could feel a rather slow pulse in her mother's body and knew it was beginning to slow even more.

"Mom!" she yelled.

Celia still didn't move. Panicked, Galen zoomed over to the telephone, poised to dial the ambulance when Pam spoke again. "Already called them. If my hearing's right, they should be here in 5...4...3...2...1."

Just then the door to Fangtasia opened and a EMT personel came in. "Where is she?"

Galen blinked back bloody tears and pointed to her still unconscious mother. The EMT helped put her on a gurney and asked Galen and Pam if they were going to ride in the ambulance. Pam declined, saying she had to look after the club and Galen got inside the ambulance.

On the way to Shreveport General Hospital, she gripped her mother's hand tightly, all the while crying ruby red tears. "Mom, please, wake up. Please!"

_What's the matter? I can feel your panic and distress. Are you alright?_ Godric asked through the bond. He was worried about Galen.

_No, I'm not fucking alright, Godric! I came to wake Mom up and she wouldn't wake up! I could feel a faint heartbeat but she's not waking up, Godric! SHE'S NOT WAKING UP! _ Galen practically screamed through the bond.

Still, holding her mother's hand tightly, she could feel a small pulse. Her mother was alive, but just barely. She just couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She'd been fine just last night!

_What's wrong? What happened to her?_ Godric asked.

_If I knew, I would tell you! All I know is she's barely alive and she's not waking up! Godric, is Appius dead yet? _

There were a few seconds before Godric replied. _He is now, along with Alexei. Why do you ask?_

Her mother's pulse beat once more and finally faded. Galen screamed out as ruby tears ran down her face. "Mom! MOM! WAKE UP!"

But it was no use.

She could fele the cold seeping into her mother's body now. Pain and sadness wracked through Galen's body as she felt the hollow pit crawl up from her stomach to her chest. The EMT gave Galen a sad look. Celia Anne Winford-Frost could not be pronounced dead officially until they got to Shreveport General.

_What's wrong? What just happened?_ Godric asked urgently.

Galen buried her bloody face in her mother's neck and continued crying. _My mother is dead._

_**A/N: I started to kind of make Celia get kidnapped by Appius but I thought what I did in this chapter would be better. There is more to Celia's death than is evident which we'll see in the next few chapters. So, meanwhile, 12 more days till True Blood season 4! Excitement? I believe so! Reviews make me happy :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I was going to kill off Celia in a really bad way but I figured that she didn't deserve that a character. So, anyway, there's more to her death than is evident. Obviously, her death is virtually a mystery as no one saw it coming. Anyway, on to the story!**_

_**Chapter Song: A House Is Not A Home by Luther Vandross**_

_**Chapter 11: I'm Not Meant To Live Alone**_

"I'm so sorry, Galen." Godric whispered as she sat in his lap, her face buried in his neck, red tears staining his neck and shirt. "I'm _so_ sorry."

He had gotten to Shreveport in less than twenty minutes after Galen told him her mother had died. He was mystified as to what could have possibly been wrong with her mother when she'd seemed just fine the previous night.

"I don't know what happened! She was fine! Then she asked when we were gonna be able to go back to Dallas and I said whenever you told me we could return. Then she fell asleep at one of the tables and that was it! There was nothing wrong then!" Galen sobbed.

"What did the doctor say happened?"

"We're still waiting for the autopsy to see what was wrong with her. Godric, my mother was always a health _freak_! She went to the doctor _twice_ a month! If something was wrong with her, she'd have known!" Galen cried out.

The hollow pit that had began in her stomach had now consumed her entire torso and Galen had a feeling that she would feel this way for a very long time. She and her mother had been very close and she knew for a fact that, were Celia sick, she would have told Galen.

"All we can do now is wait, my love." Godric replied bitterly. He could feel Galen's pain, sadness, and anger through their bond and it was driving him crazy to know that one person could feel this way.

He tightened his hold on her and let her cry until he felt the light pull of dawn approaching at 4 a.m. Though the sun didn't come up for another three hours, Godric thought it would be better to get ready. He pulled Galen off of him slightly and lead her to the bathtub in the hotel's bathroom.

Godric ran the water practically scalding, knowing that neither of them would really be able to tell the difference, and lit up candles around the tub. He dimmed the lights in the bathroom and sighed as he looked over at Galen.

Her arms were wrapped around her torso and tears were still falling from her eyes and onto the marble floor. Her dark hair was slightly messy and her face was far more pallid than it should have been.

She was losing blood from crying so much. Godric bent down and pulled her legs from her chest.

Galen's pain ridden eyes stared up at his as he undressed her delicately, as if she would break at any moment. Finally, when neither of them had clothes on now, he stepped inside the bathtub and helped her in.

She straddled his waist so that she was facing him and rested her head on his chest. Galen wrapped her arms around his chest and just lay there as he did the same for her. Godric brought his fingers up and down her spine as Galen held onto him for dear life.

Godric kissed her hair then her forehead. She looked up at him questioningly and sighed. "Godric, you don't have to be this way with me. I'm sure you have more important things in Dallas to do."

He shook his head slowly and pulled her closer to him, if at all possible. "You are the most important thing to me now, the most important thing to me ever. Nothing in the world would stop me from being with you, especially now. Celia meant something to me, too."

"But, you-"

"Are there important things that need my attention? Yes. Are any of them as important to me as you are? Definitely not. Now, Galen, just be quiet and let me just be here for you."

And Galen didn't say anything as Godric washed her hair and body fro her. She didn't say anything as he helped her out of the tub and dried her off. She didn't say anything as he let her fall asleep on top of him.

"Celia was poisoned." Dr. Agron said, looking down at the report of her body.

"_Poisoned_? With _what_?" Galen asked, genuinely angered and curious as to what the doctor would say.

"Arsenic and Ambien. The Ambien would have cancelled out the urinary effects of the poison. It wouldn't be obvious that she was poisoned with the Ambien added." Dr. Agron said.

"Who the hell would've given her that? My mother was perfectly healthy! Before we got here she was fine! Unless-" Galen stopped speaking and Godric gave her a concerned look.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She _had_ to have been poisoned when we were still in Dallas! Soembody in the house...Isabel or Rodrick! They were the only ones there besides us! We were with each other the whole time but...but what if Rodrick was the one who did this?" she asked.

Godric frowned. "Isabel would never do such a thing. She's never killed in her life. But, Rodrick, I...I don't-"

"Godric, who else was there besides them?"

Dr. Agron looked back and forth between the two and sighed. "If you want to get th epolice involved-"

"We got this, alright? Look, Dr. Agron, _thank you_ for helping me. I need to find out who the fuck poisoned my mother." And in an instant she was gone.

"Thank you, doctor. Really." And then Godric was gone, too.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKS MURDERED MY _FUCKING_ MOTHER?" Galen screamed when she got back to the Dallas nest.

Godric had caught up to her by now and was pleading with her to calm down. "Galen, there's no way to know-"

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?" she yelled out before grabbing a vase and throwing it through one of the glass windows on the house.

Isabel came down to the living room to see what was happening. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Celia is dead." Godric told her, while trying to restrain Galen.

"YES! MY _MOTHER_ IS DEAD BECAUSE ONE OF YOU _LYING, CONNIVING LITTLE FUCKERS_ KILLED HER! DO NOT _LIE_ TO ME! WHO. FUCKING. DID IT?" Galen screeched.

"Godric, what is she talking about? How did Celia die?" Isabel asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"She was poisoned with arsenic and Ambien." Godric answered.

"_What?_"

"She thinks someone here did it. Isabel, you have to tell me this now: did you murder Celia?" Godric asked calmly.

"No! No, I would never! Rodrick made a drink for her and told me to bring it to her but he makes everybody drinks all the time! I-"

"I _KNEW_ IT!" Galen screamed out.

"Of course, but why would he do it? He had no reason to murder Celia!" Godric replied as Galen collapsed in his arms.

"I don't know, Godric, but he left just earlier tonight to go back to Austin. If he murdered Celia, he's long gone past there now." Isabel replied, coming to hug Galen.

"Well, then. It looks like we have some travelling to do."

_**A/N: So, kind of short, yes. But I KNOW you guys weren't expecting that! So Rodrick did murder Celia but there's a reason! Reviews make me happy!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: So, my original chapter I wrote for this mysteriously deleted itself and now I'm pissed beyond all possibility that I have to start ALL over again. What I had was freaking awesome and now I have to do the whole thing all over again. So not my day today. **_

_**Chapter Song: Dark Fantasy by Kanye West**_

_**Chapter 12: Can We Get Much Higher?**_

Galen stared out the window, watching the trees pass before her eyes. It was still completely surreal that her mother was dead and even more surreal that someone had murdered her. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and leaned against the window.

Isabel laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Galen. You'll see. It will all work out."

Galen smiled shortly. "If my mother wasn't dead, I'd join in on your optimism. But I appreciate the sentiment."

Isabel sighed and looked out of the window again. Galen felt a little bad that she had been so short with Isabel but, dammit, she was beyond pissed off. And she no longer wanted to sit in the back with Isabel anymore because the tension was far too thick.

In a flash, she was in the front seat next to Godric, who was driving. His hand spidered over hers and he squeezed reassuringly.

"All wil be explained once we arrive in Austin. As king, Roderick Delgado is not allowed to leave his post unless it is for something magnanimously important. He'll be there and everything will be explained." Godric said.

"Well, I don't care what Roderick says. I plan to kill him for killing my mother." Galen replied thoughtfully.

Godric gave her a curious look. "Galen, the punishment for regicide is to either meet the sun or meet a stake! You can_not_ kill Roderick!"

"Well, I guess I'll just meet the sun, then, Godric. I am _entirely _alright with that."

Godric stopped the car. Galen frowned upon seeing a sign in the distance that said they were near the town on Belton, Texas between Dallas and Austin. Population 18, 216. Small but big.

"Galen, as a two thousand year old vampire I am _expected_ to have a rather _smart_ progeny! As your maker, I command you not to kill Roderick Delgado!" Godric practically yelled.

"Whatever."

"Galen, you cannot embarass me like this! Do you know how it would look for a vampire my age to have a progeny that-"

"Godric, stop." Isabel interjected then.

Galen smirked darkly. "No, let him continue," She cocked her head to the side. "Looks like he has some things he _really_ wants to say!"

Isabel gave Godric a warning look to which he ignored. Galen continued glaring holes in his foreheead. Godric sighed.

"I don't want you doing anything irrational, Galen. I care about you too much to let you." he saud softly.

Galen rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'll try my hardest not to be the dumb and embarassing progeny I happen to be to you." she said emptily, her voice cold and fake.

Truth be told, it stung like hell what Godric said to Galen. It made her heart twist and as she bit back ruby red tears, she said so softly that Godric almost didn't hear, "I wish I'd just died." And with that, she shoved the car door open and was gone in a flash.

Isabel glared at Godric. "That was entirely out of line." Then, she too was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH

Austin was extremely unfamilar to Galen. She had never been to this city before and knew nothing of it. She didn't even know the first thing about where to find Roderick's palace. Sighing, she wiped the tears from her eyes and continued walking.

Then, she spotted a large building that looked similar to the vapital building in the middle of Austin. The smell of other vampires assaulted her nostrils and she knew she was in the right place. Weres guarded all the entrances and Galen frowned upon not seeing a possible entrance for her to go through.

"You don't have to kill him." a soft voice said.

Galen spun around and saw Isabel standing there. She had never been so glad to see her and enveloped her in a tight hug. Isabel's hand moved in reassuring circles as Galen cried into her shoulder.

"It's alright. We'll find a way through this, Galen. You'll see." Isabel told her.

Sighing, Galen pulled away from her and wiped her eyes again. "Sorry about your shirt."

Isabel smiled at her. "It's fine," she said. "But seeing as its nearly dawn, we need to find a hotel to check into."

Galen nodded and began walking with Isabel into downtown Austin. They found a nice, vampire friendly hotel called Luna Verde Inn. It looked warm and welcoming and Galen sighed in content once they got themselves a room.

"Where...where is Godric? Did he go back to Dallas?" Galen asked hesitantly. She was still majorly pissed at Godric, but it didn't mean she didn't care about his wellbeing.

"Of course, not! He's in the room right next to us!" Isabel answered as she got undressed. She stood in front of the full length mirror and brushed her hair slowly.

Galen tried not to look at Isabel's body, but it was hard not to. Isabel had a bigger chest than Galen would ever dream of having. Her stomach was flat and muscular. Her legs were thin and toned. Galen found herself feeling self conscious just looking at her. She began to wonder if she and Godric had ever been together.

"Oh." Galen said quietly.

Isabel continued brushing her hair as Galen stared up at the ceiling. She wondered if maybe Godric really did regret turning her. She wondered if he regretted getting her that cab the night they met. She wondered if she even wanted to stay with Godric.

"He loves you, Galen. I know he does." Isabel said thoughtfully, breaking the silence.

"You can love someone till you're blue in the face, Isa. Doesn't mean they won't hurt you." Galen replied, finally looking over at her.

"He just doesn't want you to get out of control. He cares a lot for you."

"Well, maybe he should start acting like it. How exactly would _he_ feel if _his_ mother got murdered? He'd want to rip someone's throat out, too! He just doesn't fucking understand." Galen replied, her voice rising more and more.

"His mother _was murdered._" Isabel answered quietly.

Galen stopped mid-rant and sat there stunned. "_What? _By _who_?"

"Appius killed her right in front of Godric. Broke her neck."

There was no way for Galen to absorb this, however. She was simply stunned. What could she possibly say to this? Godric had understood her pain perfectly. Now she felt guilty for flipping on him, but his comment about her not being smart and embarassing him really stung.

It stung like hell.

But she still felt guilty.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Isabel asked.

"It's me," Godric's voice said from the other side. "Galen, I need to talk to you."

_**A/N: Well, what did you think? I loved writing this and I'm excited to write the next chapter :) 8 more days till True Blood Season 4! Who's excited? Leave reviews!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: So I had to rewrite this chapter because the previous one got deleted after I wrote it somehow. Either way, I'm starting from scratch on this one. The one I wrote before was SO MUCH better. But enough griping and moaning :) **_

_**Chapter Song: A House Is Not A Home by Luther Vandross**_

_**Chapter 13: Don't let One Mistake Keep Us Apart**_

"Go away!" Galen yelled out.

Isabel sighed and walked over to the door, tightening her robe. She glared at Godric through the crack in the door. "Godric, she is beyond pissed with you. You can try talking to her but I don't think she'll want to hear it."

Godric sighed. "I know but I really must speak with her. I must at least apologize for my actions tonight."

Isabel shook her head. "Good luck. I'm going to go find a meal now." Then she pushed behind Godric and was gone.

Galen was staring at the ceiling when she heard Godric's footsteps. Sighing, she faced the window so that her back was to Godric.

"We need to talk." he said quietly.

"There's nothing to talk about. You said everything you meant to say. And as far as I'm concerned what's going on between you and I is done until the pain I feel from what you told me doesn't sting my heart every time I think about it." Galen answered softly.

Godric sat down on the edge of the bed, positioned so that he faced her. "What I said was wrong and utterly untrue. I can feel your pain through our bond and...and to know that I am the cause of it saddens me beyond belief."

Galen got up from the bed and stood in front of him. "I'm not gonna forgive you, Godric, I can't. The sad part is I don't know if I ever can."

"Galen, please-" Godric tried to talk but Galen cut him off.

"No, Godric, you don't get to talk right now. Did you ever _think_ that what you said would _hurt_? Did you ever_ think _that maybe I_ felt _like everything you said I was?" Galen asked, her voice rising with every word. Red tears were brimming in her eyes.

"No, I didn't. Please, Galen, forgive me." Godric pleaded.

Galen laughed bitterly, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"I don't think so, Godric. You don't just call me embarassing and downright stupid and then...and then think you can say _sorry_! No, Godric, it doesn't work like that!" she said.

Godric continued to stare at her. "Are you done?" he asked.

"Not nearly," Galen said. "If there is one thing I _ever_ regretted at this point in my life, it's _you_. If there's one thing I wish I'd never done, it's that I said yes to you changing me instead of no; because all you've done thus far is hurt me."

Godric made to speak again but Galen cut him off yet again.

"I've been able to look over everything else, because I knew you were doing it for my own good. But this? No. I can't look past this. Godric, you and I are done."

"No," he pleaded. "Galen, I love you! Please, do not do this to me!" Now, he was standing as tears formed in his eyes. He held her against him in his arms, despite her efofrts to pull free of him.

"Godric, please!" she sobbed out. "I never asked you for anything before. _Please_, just release me, Godric. I don't want to feel this pain anymore." Galen held onto Godric tightly as she said this.

There was no way in hell Galen really wanted to be released from Godric and she definitely didn't want to end things with him. But what he said really hurt her. She'd thought that as a vampire, she'd been doing good until he said that.

"I refuse to release you, Galen. I simply can't. You need me as I need you," Godric said, holding her tightly as she continued to cry into his shirt. "I pray to whatever divine entity that would listen that you could forgive me one day. I truly am sorry for what I said and I really did not mean to say it."

Galen didn't speak but instead pulled away from him and walked to the bed. She turned off the bedside lamp and the entire room was engulfed in darkness. Wiping her cheeks, she pulled back the blankets and burrowed under them.

Godric stood there, seeing her through the darkness as if it were still light out. He joined her underneath the blankets and pulled her to him so that she was lying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she buried her face in his neck.

"Did you mean it?" Galen asked. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"No," Godric said softly. "No, I did not mean it at all."

Through their bond, Galen knew he was telling the truth. She sighed. "Do you regret turning me?"

Godric kissed her forehead. "Never. I've never regretted turning you or meeting you. You are quite literally the best thign that's ever happened to me."

"We're ridiculous together, Godric. You hurt me, I hurt you." Galen commented thoughtfully.

"You love me," Godric said. "I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH

"What's our plan?" Galen asked Isabel the next night as she came from the bathroom.

Isabel dried herself witht he towel and discarded it into the hamper for dirty clothes before turning to Galen. "Roderick would not just kill a human just to do it. He obviously had a major reason for killing your mother, a reason bigger than just her being a human."

Galen looked over Isabel's naked body shyly before looking away. "Maybe..."

Isabel rolled her eyes and pulled on an emerald colored, lacy bra and panty set. She put her dark, thick hair into a tight bun. Galen helped Isabel into a fire engine red pencil dress and a pair of sparkling, gold Louboutin heels.

She sighed as she pulled on a pair of black jeans and a purple, satin halter shirt, and a pair of black Louboutin boots. Galen pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and applied a small amount of makeup to her face.

"Ready?" Isabel asked.

Galen nodded but didn't move. She continued staring at herself in the mirror, completely unsatisfied with what she saw. Isabel's reflection soon joined hers.

"What're you looking at?" Isabel asked.

"Nothing," Galen said. "There's nothing to see here."

Isabel smiled and hugged Galen tightly. "Oh, sweetheart, I wish you could see what I see. Don't hate the way you look, Len. You shouldn't ever want to change yourself."

"But Godric said-"

"_Fuck_ Godric." Isabel said sweetly, her thick Hispanic accent making her statement sound funnier than it really was.

_**A/N: I don't want to end it here but at the same time I feel this is a good spot to do so, in terms of what I have coming up next. So, I'm not incredibly proud of this chapter and I don't think of it as one of my bests. But I'm the writer. I'm supposed to think that :) So, 7 MORE DAYS TILL TRUE BLOOD SEASON 4! I'm so excited! Leave reviews, guy! I'm definitely going to need them.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Yay! Loving the positive feedback for this story! But now I need your guys help! Should Isabel have a love interest or something in this story? (Hugo doesn't exist). Maybe Eric? Anyway, if anyone is/knows a beta, I really need one with this story :) So, on to the story.**_

_**Chapter Song: You Found Me by The Fray**_

_**Chapter 14: You Got Some Kind of Nerve Taking All I Want**_

"Roderick! It's so good to see you again!" Isabel said, kissing either side of his cheeks. Galen smiled in greeting, though on the inside she was ready to rip him to shreds. Godric squeezed her hand tightly.

"Wonderful to see you, Roderick." he said, nodding toward the vampire king.

"Galen! I heard about your mother. Isabel here told me. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Roderick said as sincerely as he could.

Galen bit her tongue hard and smiled back at the man.

"Thank you. She lived a happy life." _Until you ruined it, asshole,_ she thought to herself.

"Well," Roderick said, his voice booming. "Welcome to my palace! Make yourselves at home! I have some business to attend to and I will return shortly. Don't miss me too much while I'm gone." he said with a laugh.

Isabel, Godric, and Galen laughed in return, though as soon as he vacated the room, the smiles vanished from their faces. Galen sat down, her face buried in her hands. Isabel sighed, one finger going to her temple.

"We need to know if he even killed Celia first. Second, we need to know why, and third, we kill him." Isabel whispered so quietly even a vampire would have had a hard time hearing her.

"Of course. So, what do we do?" Godric asked quietly, looking at the two of them.

"I'll do it." Galen said quietly. "I'll tail him, spy on him, see what's really going on. He's a fourteen hundred year old vampire king of the biggest state in the continental U.S. He wouldn't have killed my mother just because. No vampire I know would have gone to that much trouble to kill a human."

Godric nodded, following her train of thought.

"You are right, of course, but Galen, you are only a newborn still. You are nowhere near as fast or strong as Roderick is and if you were to get caught, the magister nor the Authority would have any qualms about him killing you."

"So, then, I'll do it. He won't suspect me. We just have to stay here for a while without Roderick suspecting anything." Isabel said softly.

"What if he figures out its you?" Galen asked.

"He won't," Isabel said with a small smile. "Trust me, he won't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anything yet?" Galen asked as she got undressed in the bathroom. She shoved her clothes to the bathroom corner with her foot and began running the shower.

"Nothing yet. However, I have began making the funeral arrangements for Celia." Godric replied, standing in the doorway.

That's when it hit her. Galen's eyes went wide and she gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Godric gave her an odd look.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I am so _stupid_!" Galen yelled, red tears forming in her eyes. "Why the _hell_ didn't I think to _do _that?"

"Do what? I'm not following, Galen." Godric said coming closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sat her up on the bathroom counter.

"Do you remember when I had that semi heart attack and you gave me your blood?"

Godric nodded. "I do."

"Why didn't I give Celia my blood?" Galen asked herself. "She would've still been alive if I had just given her my blood!"

Tears fell down her face at this realization. It had never even occurred to her that she could've given Celia her blood. Celia had been dying and Galen had never even had the _notion_ to give her mother blood.

"Don't blame yourself, Galen. At a time like that, there was no way you could have-"

"She was my _mother_, Godric! I should have _remembered_! Why didn't I remember?"

Galen was really tearing herself up about this. Now, she felt like it was her own fault her mother died. Had Roderick poisoned her? Most likely. But whose fault was it that Celia actually died?

She thought back to that night, thought back to the helplessness she'd felt upon seeing her mother's dying form. Now, Celia's death hurt Galen a thousand times more than before. She felt like her heart was being squeezed, like somewhere her mother probably blamed her.

"Galen, please, listen to me. Celia's death was not your fault. There was no way you could have remembered to give her your blood at that time. You were just wrapped up in trying to see what was wrong with her. She wouldn't blame you, my love. You must know that." Godric said softly, pulling her closer to him.

"But if I had just-"

"_Not_ your fault, love. It was not your fault." Godric said imperatively.

For what seemed like hours, Galen sat on the bathroom counter, the hot shower still running, with her arms wrapped around Godric and her head on his chest. The bathroom itself was beyond sauna mode now and she knew that, were she human, her hair would have been a frizzy monstrosity.

"You should probably either cut the water off or actually use it, sweetheart. Wouldn't want the hotel complaining about an abnormal water bill." Godric suggested after a while.

"_Fuck_ their water bill. I'll pay it for them." Galen replied, but she took Godric's advice anyway and stepped in the shower. She felt his arms around her and sighed in content. This was the way she liked things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She overheard my plans to kill Godric. I had to kill her, or she would have told him." Roderick said quietly into the phone.

"Of course. But did poison have to be the required measure?" a slow, Southern voice replied.

"I suppose not, but I had to make her death look like an accident. If I had broken her neck or drained her, it would have been evident it was me." Roderick said, his fingers drumming on the desk.

"I am not sure you remember, boy, but humans do a think I like to call an _autopsy_, dumbass! They will find the poison in that human's body and Godric and his nest will connect it back to you. You know, Texas, you're a pretty stupid king. Perhaps Godric would make a better one." the voice replied, drawing its words out with that slow, deliberate, Southern drawl.

"I don't seek your council, Mr. Edgington. However, your help in the matter is thoroughly appreciated." Roderick then hung up the phone and stood from his desk.

Isabel had been lurking near the doorway the entire time and immediately disappeared into the bedroom Roderick was letting her stay in.

So, Russel Edgington was involved in this. And both were scheming together to kill Godric. But why? He was only a sheriff. Why would the kings of two states be scheming together on how to kill a lowly sheriff? None of this was making sense to Isabel.

Something just wasn't adding up.

Why would Russel Edgington, the king of Mississippi, want to be involved in killing a sheriff who was just a thousand years younger than him? It wasn't right. Sighing, Isabel ran a hand through her hair.

She would have to find out more but she could not tell Godric just yet. Isabel planned to stick around for a few more days and find out some more information. She had to.

Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she said, closing her robe but not tying it.

Roderick walked in and smiled at her. "Enjoying your stay here?" he asked.

"Of course," she said with a smile. "It's wonderful to catch up with you again."

Roderick nodded and laughed. "Yes, it is. Now, I have a few errands to run tonight. Would you mind staying her until I return?"

"Of course! Take your time." Isabel replied sweetly.

Then, Roderick was gone.

But he had left something behind: a sinking pit in Isabel's stomach. She couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen, and that it might just involve her.

_**A/N: Well, what do you guys think about this? Something fishy is going on ;) Thanok you to everyone who's reviewing, reading, adding to their faves! I absolutely love you guys :) FOUR MORE DAYS TILL SEASON 4! So excited! Reviews make me happier than the season premier of True Blood ;D**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Well, what did you guys think of the first two episodes of season4? Personally, I am in LOVE with them and I cannot wait for Eric/Sookie sexytimes and Godric! Also, Bill as king? My, how the tables have turned. Read on, young paddawogs. **_

_**Chapter Song: Fire by Daniel Lanois**_

_**Chapter 15: Crushing The Burden **_

Isabel left Roderick's office in a hurry. She had to leave before he came back. She had to warn Godric of what Russell and Roderick were planning. She now knew the true reason of why they wanted to murder him. How had she not seen it before?

She got by Roderick's guards quickly and raced to Godric and Galen's hotel. She knocked on their door quickly, praying to whatever divine entity existed that one of them would just open the door.

Luckily, Galen was the one who opened the door. Isabel rushed past her and into the room, instructing her to close and lock the door. Godric came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. The water was rolling down his sculpted chest and arms. His hair was still wet.

Isabel looked over at Galen and saw that she was still naked and wet from the shower. Galen reached over and wrapped a robe aroudn her, tying it tightly.

"What are you doing here, Isa? I thought you were supposed to be-"

"I had to leave. I think Roderick knows why I was there." Isabel interupted. Godric sighed and dried himself off quickly before pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Why do you say that?" Godric asked.

Isabel quickly explained what she'd overheard Roderick Delgado and Russell Edgington talking about. She explained that Russell and Roderick were plotting to murder Godric and she had a hunch on why.

"I think I know why they might be trying to kill you, Godric." Isabel said softly.

"Why? Tell us!" Galen demanded as she began to nervously comb out her wet hair.

"The Authority wants to give you a place in their council and they want you to become magister for all of North America. I read it in the files Roderick kept in his office. He and Russell Edgington are planning to overthrow the Authority and rule the vampire and human world themselves." Isabel explained.

"Why would the Authority want to give me a place on their council _and_ make me magister?" Godric asked, truly puzzled. He had not been aware of this but it made perfect sense now.

"You have changed, Godric. You are a peaceful and human friendly vampire now. They want you to advocate on vampires' behalf here in North America and help humans become more friendly toward us." Isabel stated.

She was still nervous that Roderick would show up at any moment, thus she voiced this to Godric and Galen.

"We'll leave now. I can fly and Roderick cannot, which will give us an advantage. I just need to make a few phone calls." Godric said. Then he disappeared into the bathroom again. Galen sat down on the bed next to Isabel.

"Where should we go?" Galen asked softly.

"New York City. It's where the current magister is based now. If we tell him that Russell Edgington and Roderick Delgado are planning to kill us, he could offer us protection."

"_Could_?"

Isabel shrugged and Godric came out of the bathroom ten minutes later. "The current magister has just issued an edict stating that anyone who harms me, Galen, or you, Isabel, will meet the true death by beheading." he said.

"So, they'll have to leave us alone, right?" Galen asked, standing up now.

"They will _have_ to. But it doesn't mean they will. The best thing we can do right now is head back to Dallas. Isabel, I want you to go to New York City where the magister can protect you. Call me as soon as you arrive there." Godric said. Within seconds, Isabel was gone.

"Now what?" Galen asked.

"We leave." Godric replied as he packed their things faster than Galen could keep up with. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Galen replied.

She opened the door and saw a scruffy looking guy who looked like he belonged to a biker gang. He was holding Isabel by a silver chain that was wrapped aroudn her neck.

"Room service." he growled before lunging at Galen.

Godric jumped into action and wrestled the man away from Galen, who rushed forward to unwrap the silver chains from around Isabel's neck. Galen hissed as the silver burned her hands and dragged Isabel to the window. She shoved the window open.

"Godric!" she yelled as he slit the biker man's throat.

Godric picked up her and Isabel and launched himself into the sky. Galen screamed slightly at the sudden action but Isabel didn't. She moaned in pain at the silver burns that went around her neck.

"Who the hell was that?" Galen yelled out over the rush of air.

"The magister may have said that Roderick and Russell couldn't harm us, but he didn't say anything about anyone else doing so."

_**A/N: Extremely short, I know. But I had to get something out there for you guys! Couldn't just leave yall hanging! So, what will they do now? Will Godric accept the Authority's proposition? Who will die? Who do yall think should die? Leave reviews! They dictate half of what I write for you guys :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: In my story, the current magister is not the short bald man we all knew him to be. In my story, the magister doesn't die and I picture him as Michael Fassbender ;) I'm also thinking that he will be Isabel's love interest, but of course if you guys have an objection to that, I might change it. One of my readers asked me if Pam and Eric would be in the same danger as Godric with the Russell/Roderick situation and the answer is no. Russell hasn't the slightest clue that Eric is Godric's child, which is why when Eric kills Talbot he has his own vendetta against him. Now, the song for this chapter is one I recently discovered and it is freaking awesome. It seems like something out of the 60's or 70's which is what I love about it and I think it fits this chapter perfectly :) Now, on to the story.**_

_**Chapter Song: Moneygrabber by Fitz and the Tantrums**_

_**Chapter 16: But Now You've Got To Make It On Your Own**_

They arrived at the magister's home in New York City just an hour after the Austin incident. Galen found herself in awe of the vampire's home. It was unlike anything she'd ever witnessed before.

The magister's home looked similar to the New york Public Library but it was obviously a home instead. The magister had Weres and some other creatures guarding his home. As they walked up the marble stairs to the front door, a Were stepped forward eying them curiously.

"State your names and purpose." he said, his voice deep and steely.

"Isabel Romero de Valdez, Godric Ascelinus, and Galen Frost. We are here to see Magister Leonidas Palamara." Godric said rather officially.

Galen tugged at her lip. Her name had sounded so plain in comparison to Isabel, Godric, and the magister's name. She wished her name could roll off the tongue as the others' had.

The Were guard, who they later found out was named Andreas, pressed two fingetrs to the small machine and relayed what Godric had just said to an unknown source. Seconds later Andreas nodded and told them they could go through.

If Galen was awed by the outside of Magister Palamara's house, she was even more awed byt he inside of it. It was absolutely beautiful. From the inside of his home, one could deduce that he was rich but not awfully showy. It was rich looking in the most simplistic of ways.

A tall man who might have been just as tall as Eric stood at the center of the two winding staircases. He had dark brown hair that was slightly wavy and styled away from his face. His eyes were the most beautiful dark blue Galen had ever seen. Dark thick eyelashes covered his eyes and his lips were what every girl dreamed lips could be: slightly pink and almost pouty.

His skin was tanned in a way only being outside could give someone and vampirism had not taken that away. He wore a rich black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and dark black Armani shoes to go with it. Through his suit, Galen could see that this man had muscles to die for and she could only imagine what was going through Isabel's mind at the moment.

"Godric! Isabel! It has been too long! This is your progeny, Galen, I assume?" he announced, his voice echoing off the walls in the home.

"Yes, this is, magister. And I agree. It _has_ been too long." Godric replied with a genuine smile. Through their bond, Galen could feel that Godric genuinely like the magister and that chased away any worries she might have had about the man.

Whilst Galen was lost in her thoughts, the magister had found his way in front of them, kissing each of them on the cheek in greeting. "Well, Godric, you didn't tell me Galen was so beautiful! Naughty boy." The magister said jovialy.

Galen blushed and smiled back at him. Godric laughed to himself. "Of course, magister."

"This is no place for formalities, Godric, my boy! You and I are equals! There is no hierarchy here!" he replied.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Leo, though I do wish it was under more pleasant circumstances." Isabel said sombrely.

"Of course! As do I, most beautiful Isabel. Now, why don't we take this somewhere a more private?" Leo replied.

They followed him through his lovely home until they got to something that resembled a rather simple parlor. Leon indicated that they should sit.

"Now, I did issue an edict that restricted _anyone_ from harming you three, Godric. I will extend that edict to your other progeny, Sheriff Eric Northman and his progeny Pamela Swynford. I know of his mission to seek revenge for him human family, and whilst I don't condone the killing of another vampire, I understand his reasons wholeheartedly." Leon explained.

So, he knew that Eric Northman had killed Russell Edgington's consort, Talbot Malakis. Godric remembered the voicemail he'd received from Eric when they'd arrived in New York City.

"Russell Edgington and Roderick Delgado wish to overthrow you, Leo. I'm sure by now you've heard that the centralized Authority may offer Godric the position as new magister here in North America and a position on the High Council." Isabel replied.

"I, of course, do not wish to take either offer. I would rather not have the responsibility." Godric said.

Galen sat observing the three. It was as if they had known each other for ages. She made up her mind then that she liked the magister. He was a nice guy thus far. Then, an idea struck her.

"Godric, what if you and Magister Palamara ruled as magisters together? You two could _share_ the responsibility _and_ the position on this High Council. I'm sure Russell Edgington and Roderick Delgado wouldn't with two magisters." she said softly but firmly.

Godric looked at her thoughtfully, as did Leonidas Palamara. Isabel looked slightly stunend that she hadn't thought of this idea in the first place. Seeing their expressions, Galen started to speak again.

"Magister Palamara-"

"Leo, my dear." he interjected.

"Leo," she said. "You could alert the Authority of this plot to overthrow you and them and they could punish Edgington and Delgado for high treason. Isn't there a punishment for that?"

Isabel sighed. "There is. The punishment is five hundred years imprisoned in a silver coffin with no blood and beheading upon release."

"Such a smart progeny you have created, Godric. I am glad to have met her." Leo said.

For the rest of the night, they talked of what could be done against the King of Mississippi and the King of Texas and by the end of the night, Galen felt safer than she had in a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~

He had gone mad.

Positively, stark raving mad.

Russell Edgington had murdered Nan Flanagan and newsreporter Adam Gates on national television by way of ripping out their spines simultaneously. Neither had saw it coming or had a chance to defend themselves.

He then proceeded to make a rather lengthy speech on how humans could never be equal to vampires and that vampires would destory all of humanity.

All Galen, Leo, Isabel, and Godric could do was look on in shock at the flat screen they'd been watching the news on. Just then, Andreas came into the room.

"Magister Palamara, I have just recieved news that the King of Texas, Roderick Delgado, is dead. Russel Edgington murdered him just before he showed up on the news here." he announced.

Galen felt like she might fall over. _Russell Edgington _had _killed_ Roderick moments before killing Nan Flanagan and Adam Gates.

"He's a fucking lunatic." Galen whispered numbly.

"He must be punished." Leo said seriously, his voice positively cold.

"That no longer is an option," Isabel replied. "He wants a war with the Authority. Well, dammit, we'll give him one."

_**A/N: WELL! What do you guys think about that? And the plot thickens :) What do you guys think of Leo? This chapter sort of took on a mind of its own and I am downright loving it! Still short, I know, but I'm working on it :) Reviews make me write ! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Buenos noches, mi amores! So, here I am writing again :) This chapter may not be all that good but I'll do my absolute best! Okay, so a lot of you loved what happened last chapter! Why don't we see what will happen when Leo, Godric, and Isabel as the centralized Authority for help :)**_

_**Chapter Song: Timebomb by Beck**_

_**Chapter 17: Timebomb by Beck**_

"Everything is about to change."

"Well, obviously. He _has_ to know that the Authority won't stand for this. It sounds like they're a pretty powerful group of people and-"

"The European Authority will not get involved in American affairs. They more or less resent some of the higher up vampires for leaving Europe at all in the first place. But when a matter of this nature occurs, they will have no choice." Godric explained as he sat up in the bed with Galen.

"Are the vampires on the High Council and the Authority older than Russell?" Galen asked.

"There are only a few vampires, maybe a couple hundred, that are older than Russell and they all live in either Asia or Eastern Europe. So, yes, the vampires in the Authority are older than Russell but not by much." Godric replied patiently.

"What about this High Council?"

Godric sighed. "There are twelve members of the High Council, all representing the twelve groups of supernaturals. There is a vampire, a werewolf, a shifter, a fairy, an angel, a demon, a witch, a phoenix, a mermaid, a centaur, an arcangel, and a seer."

Galen's mouth dropped. "_What?_ All those things actually _exist_?"

Godric smiled at her excitement and curiosity. "Yes. They actually exist. Somehow, all twelve groups have managed to live for the last four thousand years with no problem. Russell may go against the Authority, but he is not dumb enough to go against the High Council. Those twelve groups combined would obliterate him before he could ever have the chance to fight them."

"So why don't they?" Galen asked. "I mean it would make sense to, right? He could stop causing them so many problems. He could stop causing _the world_ so many problems."

"It's all a matter of respect for each group. The vampire representative is the chief of the Authority and she wouldn't advocate killing _any_ vampire for _any_ reason unless she absolutely must. With matters as magnanimous as this, all twelve groups must agree on killing Edgington." Godric said.

Galen out of the bed and went to light the candles around the room. It was daylight of course but the room Leo was letting them use had black out curtains and Galen wanted to light the room up a bit.

She was wearing one of Godric's dress shirts and nothing else. Her long, dark hair hung in tendrils down her back, stopping at her waist. Godric watched in slight awe of her beauty as she lit the final candle and climbed back into the bed with him, straddling his waist so that she was lying on top of him.

"So, in other words, he's gonna have to do something beyond all logical comprehension before the High Council will take action?" she asked, looking up at him.

Godric leaned down and kissed her softly. "I am afraid so."

A piece of hair found its way in front of Galen's eyes and she blew it away in a huff. "Well, then. We are _royally_ screwed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Russell Edgington looked down at his hands thoughtfully. He imagined that, were he human, he might have felt at least an inkling of remorse for what he had done. He wasn't surprised that as a vampire, he felt nothing.

His eyes travelled down to the beautiful glass vase his lover's remains now occupied. "I will exact revenge on them, my love. This I promise you." he spoke to the jar in ancient Celtic.

Russell set the jar down carefully on the desk in his office and turned toward the burning fireplace. "Eric Northman," he said, almost as if the Viking were sitting in the same room as him. "Eric Northman, you _will_ meet your family soon enough. Just you wait and see."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"They want us to _negotiate _with him? There is _nothing_ to negotiate! Why can't the Authority capture him themselves?" Isabel hissed angrily before uttering a string of Old Spanish profanities.

Leo sighed as he removed his shirt, draping it across the armchair near the fireplace. "The situation is not ideal, Isabel. I know this. But it is the only way."

Isabel spun around and glared at him angrily. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to capture a three thousand year old vampire?" To say she was pissed would be an understatement of epic proportions.

Leo smile wryly as he examined Isabel from her feet upward. He found that she was much more appealing when she was angry and wearing a matching bra and panty set made of red lace. She saw the look in his eyes and gave him a stern look.

He sighed as he walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I should know. We have the same maker."

A look of pure shock crossed Isabel's face. "You and Russell Edgington are _brothers_? But then where is your Maker?"

"She is the vampire representative on the High Council. Accalia Selestibus is one of the oldest vampires in the world." Leo explained.

Isabel's eyes widened as she looked past Leo and into fireplace. "_Damn_. That's _crazy_."

Leo silenced her with a soft kiss and she found her hands knotting in his air as he picked her up and set her down on the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Queen Sophie Anne has forced me to sell vampire blood, Godric. If the magister finds out about this-"

"Eric, why would the _queen_ of Louisiana be forcing you to sell vampire blood? Do you have any idea how outlandish those claims would seem to Palamara?" Godric aske dhis progeny over the phone.

Eric sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I understand that, Godric. But the magister is bound to notice the increase in V sales during the last month. Sophie Anne needs to be eradicated."

"Eric..." Godric said chidingly. "Think this through. I am more than certain that the magister will be understanding. But you'd better have proof, Eric. If not, you could be charged with treason."

Eric hung up the phone and threw it at the wall in fury. Why the hell did Godric feel the need to say what Eric already knew? He'd called Godric because he needed his advice!

He picked up the towel on his desk and wiped the blood from his ears and nose. There was no way Eric would be able to rest unless he came up with a solution to get Sophie Anne off his back. And Russell Edgington.

_**A/N: So, that was a weird place to end it but what do you guys think so far? Should High Council take action? What do you guys think should happen? What did you think of the multiple POVs?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: I am so glad I incorporated vampire politics into this story. That was due in major part to me reading a crossiver True Blood/XMen fic on here called Survival of the Fallen which, by the way, is an absolutely excellent fic :) Vampire politics is a large part of that story and I thought it would most definitely add to the plot of the story. I don't ever really have the time to respond to reviews but to those who reviewed (and i know you guys) I seriously appreciate it and it helps A LOT!**_

_**Chapter Song: We Don't Need Love Songs by Fitz and the Tantrums**_

_**Chapter 18: Can't Feel The Cut Until The Blood Hits The Floor**_

Eric fidgeted ever so slightly as he stood in front of the raving regent. Said regent raised an eyebrow as the Viking bowed in front of him. "Your majesty," he said. "I am deeply sorry for your loss."

He didn't mean an ounce of what he said and the two of them knew it.

"Oh, cut the bullshit, Northman. I know it was you who murdered my Talbot. I also know that your maker Godric, his lieutenant, and your sister got away when my men attempted to end them." Edgington replied impatiently.

Eric inwardly cringed. He hadn't even realized he and Godric were dealing with the same sack of steaming shit. If he made it away from Edgington alive tonight, he would have to contact Godric immediately.

"With all due respect, your majesty, Talbot attacked me. I had no other choice. He would have ended me right then and there and I am far more valuable to you than he was." Eric lied smoothly. A thousand years had helped him perfect the art of deceit.

Three thousand years, however, had helped Edgington see right through it.

"You will die, Viking. But not just yet. You see, things are beginning to fall into place for me. The Authority is powerless now without their friendly neighborhood Flanagan. The humans are more hateful toward vampires than they ever were. And once they begin attacking vampires..." he trailed off ominously. "Well, you know how these stories usually go."

Eric blinked and continued looking at the madman. "Your plan is to lie low while the humans attack vampires nationwide." It was moreso a statement, really, than a question.

"And who will the vampires turn to when their numbers have been depleted? The most powerful vampire this side of the Atlantic!" Edgington cackled with a booming laugh.

Eric Northman neglected to tell Edgington that he was wrong about being the most powerful vampire on this side of the Atlantic Ocean. Actually, Ricardo de los Santos, the king of Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Brazil, Peru, and Bolivia along with Leonidas Palamara were the most _powerful _vampires in the Americas.

"Of course. And I know of something that could make you even more powerful than you already are." Eric preened.

The maniacal smile dropped from Russell Edgington's face as he considered the fact that the Norse man might know and have something he didn't. "What?" he growled.

"A fae." Eric said simply. He hadn't wanted Sookie Stackhouse to be involved in this at all but, for the greater good, he would have to. "Her blood will allow you to walk in the sun. I can attest to it along with William Compton. We both have experienced it."

Russell's eyes narrowed. "Lies."

Eric smirked slightly. "Nonsense. I shall prove it to you."

~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH

"What all do you know of Russell Edgington?" Isabel asked as she traced circles on Leo's chest.

The silk, royal purple sheets on the bed were tangled between the two of them. Leo had been letting his fingers graze up and down Isabel's side for quite some time now. Isabel used one hand to go through his hair slowly and carefully.

"Well, for one I am older than he is, but only by a century." Leo said softly and absently. He was becoming more and more engrossed in Isabel and she rolled her eyes at this. Sometimes she appreciated when he did that. This was not one of those times.

"We need to know what you do, Leo. The American Authority has more or less collapsed now. The European Authority and the High Council will not get involved because Accalia Selestibus would never kill her own progeny. We are on our own." Isabel enunciated her last words and her Spanish accent was even more prominent.

"I know. We must mobilize any forces we can now. Asking Accalia for help is out of the question. It would be more or less illegal in the High Council for her to interfere in matters that could and should be handled by the American Authority." Leo replied.

Isabel sighed. "Well who the hell can we call? Leo, everything is changing! I can feel it! We need to change, too, or we won't survive!"

Leo chuckled to himself. "Thank you, Darwin."

Isabel rolled her eyes. To say that Leonidas Palamara was well over three thousand years old, he could act so immature sometimes. It was thoroughly annoying at times. She made to leave the bed but Leo pulled her back down.

"And just where are you going?" he asked coyly.

However, Isabel didn't get to answer because he kissed her, rendering her absolutely breathless and wordless.

~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH

To say the woman was beautiful would not do her justice. Stunning, amazing, awe-inspiring. All were words that would inaccurately describe Accalia Selestibus. There were no words in any language that could accuarately describe her.

She had dark, thick, curly hair that reached down to her waist, much like entwined and knotted gossamer. Her eyes were the color of the greenest forests combined with the bluest of oceans. If Helen of Sparta had the face that launched the Trojan war, then Accalia's face and body could launch an _apocalypse_.

Her skin was the color of the most golden of sands. Her legs went on for milleniums. Everything about her was intimidating, startling, and fascinating. Accalia Selestibus was not one who could be ignored.

"The High Council now convenes." she said softly. Her voice had so much power, so much authority, it was impossible to ignore her. Her voice sounded like waves crashing softly against the shore, like the air after a much needed rainfall.

"What problems must the High Council take into consideration?" Niall Brigant, the faery representative asked offically.

"I humbly ask that the High Council take into consideration the present issue of Russell Edgington in the United States of America. The ongoing problems he provides warrants the true death and-"

Accalia immediately interrupted Aya Chi, the phoenix representative in the High Council. "The High Council refuses to deliberate."

Frances Allen Bairn, the shifter representative, laughed to himself. This was the forty seventh time in as many days that someone on the High Council had considered getting involved in the events in America.

Of course, every time someone brought it up, Accalia, as head of the High Council, rejected it every single time. She would never kill her own progeny, no matter the circumstances.

"He is a danger to vampires and humans alike, Accalia! He has already murdered the American Authority's face, Nan Flanagan, and the King of Texas, Roderick Delgado! If that is not reasont o intervene then please explain to me why not!" Aya Chi practically screeched.

Frances Bairn smiled a rather toothless smile. "Aye. I do agree with the phoenix."

Accalia looked unphased as she typically did and sighed. "The High Council rejects further deliberation or consideration on this matter."

Aya Chi stood and glared daggers at Accalia. "If you won't, I will." she said icily.

Accalia raised an eyebrow as if she were challenging Aya Chi. Whatever silent exchange they'd had, Aya Chi had defied Accalia.

"The High Council-"

"I refuse to stand by whilst the _High Council_ lets more vampires, humans, and God knows what else be harmed by this raving madman. I no longer, nor have I ever cared that Russell Edgington is your progeny. He must pay for his crimes and I will ensure that he does." Aya Chi said viciously.

Before anyone on the High Council could object, Aya Chi had disappeared in a burst of bright orange flames, leaving only glowing, burning sparks in her wake.

_**A/N: I haven't been so good to you guys with the length of these chapters but I stop it where I think I should. At this point in the story, I would really appreciated any ideas or thoughts you guys may have about the story since I'm writing as it comes to me. Reviews SERIOUSLY make me write 3 **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: PLEASE forgive me for the long break! I needed to get my thoughts together and everyting. Anyway, I'm glad you guys liked last chapter! But seriously guys at this point in the story, I REALLY need suggestions/ideas so this story doesn't end up becoming really stupid. I know it won't but still... Anyway thanks soooo much to everyone who reviewed and you really have no idea how much I love you guys! Okay, on to the story! By the way, i dont know if I used this song as a chapter song already but its what I'm listening to right now so...**_

_**Chapter Song: Tighten Up by Black Keys**_

_**Chapter 19: I Needed Love Most of All**_

Godric, Isabel, Galen, Aya Chi and Leo had only just arrived at Fangtasia. They of course had to sit in the basement and wait for Russell Edgington to enter the bar so their plan could go into affect.

Aya Chi had arrived in New York proposing to help them eradicate Russell Edgington once and for all. Leo recognized her from the High Council and told her that she wouldn't be able to help.

"I have formally renounced my place on the High Council, and being that I have done so, they can no longer penalize me for helping you." she had said softly. Galen decided to take in her appearance then.

Aya Chi's hair was long, thick, and black with several golden streaks embedded in her hair. Her eyes were a startling shade of scarlet. Yet again, Galen found herself jealous of someone's figure.

Aya Chi was what every man dreamed a woman could look like: a large chest, a small waist, and a large backside to match it. She did, however, seem detached which detracted from her physical beauty slightly.

"He will give us the signal." Aya Chi said softly, her voice echoing off the basement walls.

"What exactly is his plan anyway?" Galen asked.

"He hasn't said yet. He just said we'll know when the time comes." Isabel answered as she paced back and forth.

The silence stretched between them like elastic. All five of them were ready for this nonsense with Russell Edgington to be over. Leo knew that Eric had plans to kill himself as well as Russell Edgington but he had a plan to stop that.

"Godric," Galen said softly. "If we get out of this alive-"

"We will."

"If we get out of this alive, are you going to take the magister position and the High Council position?" Galen asked quietly so that the others couldn't hear.

Godric seemed to be in deep thought about this. "The High Council? No. I don't want the responsibility of the magister position. I think I'll leave that to Leo."

"What about your sheriff position?" Galen asked, leaning against the wall.

Godric chuckled to himself at this. "What about it?"

Just then, they both heard Aya Chi let out a gasp. Everyone eyed her with worry. She looked anxiously up at the door of the basement. All of them could hear footsteps approaching and they didn't know who it could be.

The door opened, letting a sliver of light through. Just then they all heard Pam's voice. "He's outside." she said, her voice cracking.

"Outside? What do you mean?" Galen asked, fearing the worst.

"He's outside burning you fucking idiot!" Pam practically screamed. In a flash, Godric was gone. Galen followed close behind.

They walked into the main area of the bar and saw a short, blonde woman and an average height vampire with short dark hair staring in awe at the tiny television screen that was connected to the security cameras outside.

Godric looked positively stunned. Red tears were forming in his eyes. His progeny was burning in the sun along with Russell Edgington. "No," he whispered hoarsely. "No."

Galen was ready to cry. Never had she seen Godric like this. "We have to do something!"

Pam spun around with a murderous look in her eyes. "Are you fucking retarded? We're all _vampires_, Galen. Which one of us can go out there and get him?"

"I can." a small voice said. They all turned to stare at Aya Chi. And it all made sense. She was a phoenix. Of course, the sun wouldn't do her any harm. "I am a phoenix. I can protect him."

Galen looked at Aya Chi curiously. "But Edgington's maker...Accalia. She's the vampire rep for the High Council! She'll kill you!"

Aya Chi smiled softly, the gesture lighting up her mocha colored face. "This I know. I have grown weary of this world, of course, a few thousand years can do that to a person."

Before anyone could say anything more, Aya Chi pulled open the door of the club and walked outside into the parking lot. Her hands glowed with a blue fireball, which she tossed between Russell and Eric. it obliterated the handcuffs and Eric rolled onto his side in pain. He thought he'd been ready to die. But he'd been wrong.

Aya Chi bent down and everyone watching the security cameras saw that she was speaking with Eric. Judging from the puzzeled look on pam's face, she didn't know what they were saying. Aya Chi sat up, smiled, and turned to Russell Edgington who now look reminiscent of Oreo crumbs.

She said something to him to which he laughed in reply. Suddenly, the blue fire ball was back and Aya Chi threw it at Russell. In a matter of seconds, he exploded and turned to dust. Leo, inside the bar, hissed slightly and fell to the ground, the pain of losing his brother stinging just barely.

Aya Chi dragged Eric back inside somehow and instructed the short, blonde woman to give him some of her blood so he could heal. The blonde nodded wordlessly and did as she'd been told.

"You may live your lives peacefully now," Aya Chi said. "Accalia will no doubt be on her way now. I accept death with open arms. I have awaited death for so long." She was smiling as if she was speaking of an old friend.

Galen couldn't help it. She rushed forward and hugged Aya Chi tightly. "Thank you so much." she said. Pam, as uncharacteristic as it was, did the same, though she actually cried.

"Galen, my dear, there is something I'd like to give you, something I believe you may cherish." Aya said. She touched Galen's chest, her hand over her heart and closed her eyes, whispering ancient and archaeic words to herself.

Galen suddenly felt very dizzy. Which way was up? She didn't know. Down? There was no way of knowing. She fell to ground, unconscious. Godric glared at Aya Chi, fangs bared.

"What did you do to her?" he growled fiercely.

Aya Chi smiled. "Do not worry, Godric. She will be fine. Trust me," she said. A sudden look of slight fear crossed her face. "Leave. Accalia is upon us now."

Godric, Isabel, and Leo didn't have to be told twice. Godric scooped Galen up into his arms and the four of them were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~

"NOOOOO!" Accalia felt a pain like none other move through her, eating, gnawing at her very marrow. Her child was dead. She felt vainly for his bond but it had been obliterated. And she knew the source of that obliteration: Aya Chi.

"Madame? Is everything alright?" a servant asked, concern littering her features. Accalia screamed painfully before rushing forward and ripping the servant's throat out. She drained her in less than a second.

"YOU WILL DIE, AYA CHI!" she screamed. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS PAIN!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~

"She's not waking up." Godric said worriedly. Whatever it was Aya Chi had done had caused Galen to be utterly unconscious.

"She will be fine, Godric." Isabel replied, though she wasn't sure she believed that herself. Galen had been unconscious for the better part of four hours now.

Godric didn't say a word but just whispered sweet nothings in Galen's ears hoping to wake her somehow

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~

Accalia stood in front of Aya Chi in a field near Shreveport. "How could you break the laws? HOW COULD YOU?" she shrieked. The pain left in her chest by Russell Edgington's absence was all too consuming.

"I renounced the High Council, Accalia. He had to be stopped and there was no other way to do it. You refused to take action so I took it for you." Aya Chi replied.

Rage blossomed across Accalia's face. "You _murdered_ my child!" Ruby, red tears fell rapidly from her face. She was absolutely destroyed. The pain was far too overwhelming.

"And for that I am not sorry. I do apologize for the pain it causes you but I do not regret my actions. He deserved it. Now, I know you wish to kill me and I grant you absolute permission to do so, Accalia." Aya said with a soft smile.

That smile caused Accalia to see red and before she could stop herself, she was holding Aya Chi's heart in her hands. The now dead woman fell to the ground, a ghost of a smile upon her now dead face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~

Galen shot up, tears stinging her eyes. "Aya Chi. She's dead. Accalia killed her."

Godric looked at her alarmed. Isabel and leo rushed into the room. "You're awake!" Isabel shouted. "We thought the worst!"

Galen still felt that dizzy feeling. She closed her eyes held her head, trying to make it stop. Then she felt something.

"What is that noise?" she asked softly.

"What noise?" Leo replied curiously.

"Shh. Listen." Galen said.

They all listened for a minute and their eyes widened. "Galen, your heart! It's beating!"

Godric's hand found its way to Galen's forehead. "You're warm." He pressed his ear to her chest and his eyes widened. "You're breathing!"

"Galen, you...I think that-"

"No way! Aya Chi made me _human_?"

_**A/N: OH! CLIFFHANGER! Okay so as I said I needed a little break so now I'm back :) I hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews make me SING!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: What did you guys think of that cliffhanger? Hahaha I wasn't even expecting to write it but for what I have in mind it makes perfect sense :) Okay on to the story. Btw I don't know if I used this song or not in a previous chapter. Either way it goes with what I'm feeling right now. Also, if any of yall are on Twitter, you can follow me neiathelibra :")**_

_**Chapter Song: Nothing In My Way by Keane**_

_**Chapter 20: The Turning Tide**_

Human. That was the only explanation for why her heart was actually beating right now. She felt like everything was spinning again. Why..._how_ had Aya Chi made her _human_? A dull pain was building behind Galen's eyes and she suddenly felt very warming. She felt Godric's icy hand across her forehead and he pulled back rather quickly.

"Galen, you're burning up!" he exclaimed, looking at her rather oddly.

"What's wrong with her? Humans aren't supposed to feel this hot, are they?" Isabel asked, worry lacing her voice.

Leo shook his head. "No," he said. "They're not."

Galen fell back onto the bed and kicked the blankets away. "It's so fucking hot in here! Why is it so hot in here?" she all but screeched.

Leo eyed her curiously before an idea hit him. "Isabel, run her cold water in the bath tub and put ice in it. Perhaps that would bring down her temperature."

Isabel did as she was told and she was back in ten minutes. She placed an ice pack on Galen's forehead. Godric had wrapped his arms around Galen in an effort to cool her off. Leo had gone off to his library to see if he could find any information on Galen's predicament.

Ten minutes later, Godric placed Galen in the icy water and watched with awe and fascination as steam rose from the water and her skin. She looked like she would faint at any moment. Godric in the water with her and pulled her to his chest.

Galen's hair was sticking to her forehead. A sheet of sweat lay across her skin like the finest silk. She moaned in pain as Godric puleld her closer to him. Her skin felt as if it were melting off her body and Godric felt a pang in his heart that he couldn't do anything to stop her pain.

Suddenly, Galen shot up and threw up on the side of the tub. This went on for at least thirty minutes before Godric pulled her back. Galen now had an unnatural pallor to her face and she looked like she might fall over any second.

Godric quickly washed her and pulled her out of the bath tub before dryng her off and returning her to the bed. He let her lie on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his neck.

"Godric," she gasped out. "I think I have a theory."

Godric looked down on his beloved curiously. "Explain." he said cautiously.

She swallowed loudly and sat up slightly, trying to ignore that the room just would not stop fucking spinning. "Aya Chi was a phoenix right?"

Godric nodded wordlessly.

"What if, before we left, when she touched me, she passed her powers on to me? What if she didn't turn me human? What if she made me a phoenix just like her?"

Godric quickly sat up, the proverbial wheels turning in his head. What if Galen was right? It made far too much sense. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to Leo's library before pushing the door open and setting her down on the sofa.

"What is it?" Leo asked urgently taking in the sight before him.

Godric quickly Galen's theory to Leo. "That could be why she feels so sick."

Leo cast a furtive glance at Galen and tugged at his lip thoughtfully. "That is certainly one hell of a theory. Let me continue my research and I'll see what we can do."

Hours later, Galen's fever had died down a bit and she was feeling a little better. The heat was starting to subside a bit and she was lost in her thoughts as she rested her head on Godric's chest.

"Well, in the words of whoever said this, 'Ain't this some shit.' " Galen said softly.

Godric chuckled softly and Galen shivered at the vibrations it sent through her ears. He was glad to see that she wasn't feeling as bad as she had been before. "Isn't it?"

"Have you talked to Eric yet?"

Godric sighed. "Yes, but he's gone into a spot of trouble."

Galen sat up and peered into her lover's eyes. "What's wrong?"

He laughed as she sat up so that she was straddling his waist, pressing her hands down on his chest softly. Her dark hair was haphazardly thrown over one shoulder and she was only wearing a pair of lacy black boy shorts. By the feel of things, he was getting a little distracted.

"Let's just say he's made a bit of an enemy with a coven of witches in Shreveport." Godric said, his voice cracking as Galen's fingers trailed softly up and down his chest.

"Witches? That can't be good. We talking _Harry Potter_ witches, _The Craft_ witches, or _Wizard of Oz _witches?" Galen asked.

Godric looked puzzled at first but then said, "A little of all three from what I've been hearing."

"Well," Galen said as she dipped down and kissed Godric's neck. "Seems to me like he might be in some deep shit."

Godric was trying to fight the feelings Galen was giving him but to no avail. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smile. He smiled right back.

"Glad I _finally_ got your attention, love." she whispered in his ear.

A few hours later (actually seven hours later), the two were tangled up in each other. Galen's hair was more or less everywhere at once and she was covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

"Hm. That was fun." she commented drolly.

Godric gave her an odd look. "_Fun_?"

Galen nodded and laughed to herself. THey were both silent, just basking in the other's presence until Galen spoke again.

"I can't believe I'm really a phoenix now. I don't even know what any of that entails." she said quietly.

"Well, hopefully we'll find out a little more about that with Leo's help."

_**A/N: So its a little short but its been a bit since I posted so I wanted to at least get something out there to you guys :) Feel free to shoot me any ideas, thoughts, or constructive criticism you guys have. It helps more than you know. :D Okay, also if any of you are on Twitter you can follow me neiathelibra I'm almost always on there so you guys can talk to me or just whatever :) Until next time...**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: I only got two reviews last chapter! Come on, guys! Anywhom, this chapter is mostly gonna center on the political cconsequences of Aya Chi's death and what it means for Galen and the gang. **_

_**Chapter Song: I Follow Rivers by Lykke Li**_

_**Chapter 20: You're My River Running High**_

"What we must know now is who will take her place. Aya Chi was the only known phoenix in the world. The High Council is not complete without all twelve of its representatives." Niall Brigant announced.

Accalia sat at the very back of the room dressed in a black satin dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves that stopped at her shoulder. There were matching gloves that came up to her elbows and the dress reached her ankles.

Underneath were limited edition black satin Louboutin heels. Her painfully beautiful face was shrouded with a black lace veil and ruby red tears came from her eyes as she stared off in another direction.

Niall studied her quietly, his bright sea foam green eyes acting as an x-ray. His long, white blonde hair was tied in a glorious ponytail at the nape of his neck. His deeply tanned skin was a large contrast to his eyes and hair, making him startlingly beautiful.

"Yes, and as Accalia is not...at her best at the moment, perhaps the High Council should simply disband for the moment-" Frances Bairn said quickly. Accalia glared at him from under her veil and he was certain that if she could have, she would have murdered him.

"That will not be neccessary." a soft yet stern voice said. "The High Council can and will opperate without its twelfth member." It was Olina Deveaux, the witch rep who had spoken.

"But any and all matters upon which we attempt to vote-"

"They will operate under the same conditions and terms as if we had a twelfth member. The majority will win the vote." Olina spoke with great authority in her voice and the other eleven members could not help but respect her, Accalia included.

Silence rang through the room. Suddenly, Frances Bairn spoke again. "If Aya Chi is truly dead-"

"She is." Accalia spit out viciously, as if the name itself were trash.

Frances raised an eyebrow at the mourning vampire and continued on. "If she is _truly_ dead then she'll have passed her powers on to another. The issue now is to find out who that person is."

~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what you're saying, Leo, is that the High Council will be after me any day now?" Galen asked as she settled into Godric's lap in the library. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"They have more than likely learned that since Aya Chi is really dead, she had to have passed her powers on to another. They will want to find that person so they can have a full, even, and complete council." Leo answered as he sat down in an armchair with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"They will force her into the council." Godric said quietly, as more of a statement than a question.

"They could," Leo said. "But they don't know Galen even exists or that she was even there the day Russell and Aya were killed."

Isabel watched the exchange observantly. She was preparing to leave back to Dallas to take up Godric's vacant position as sheriff of Area 9. "But now that Galen is...a child of the sun-"

"What does that mean?" Galen cut her off sounding confused and concerned.

Godric suddenly grew uncomfortable. He knew that Galen's newfound phoenix powers would cause some issues with their relationship being that he was a moonchild and she a sunchild. He knew there had to be some old ancient laws against the two of them being together.

"There has never been a phoenix that has mated with a vampire in the way that you have, Galen, but since you were a human _and_ a vampire previously, I'm sure you are an exception to that." Isabel answered as she leaned against the doorframe.

Galen began playing with her hands. Why had Aya Chi made her a phoenix instead of someone else? Why had she been given something she had no idea how to use or control? Obviously, phoenixes had to do with fire which in turn had to do with the sun, but just what would that mean for her and Godric?

"Yeah." Galen replied wistfully.

Leo sighed and smiled. "Well, I do believe this is enough thinking and theorizing for the night. Besides, I have been invited to the Queen of Delaware's palace tomorrow night for the Royal Ball. I'm sure you two would like to join me?" he asked Godric and Galen. Isabel would be leaving later that night which was why Leo hadn't asked her.

"_Royal Ball_? That has _got_ to be the _biggest_ pile of shit I ever heard. You vampires take this royalty thing seriously, huh?" Galen asked, chuckling to herself.

"Yes," Godric replied. "We do, which is why we're going. You included."

Galen rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to that! I refuse to be surrounded by rude, pompous, arrogant assholes all night! I'd rather stay here, thanks."

"As your maker, I-"

"Ah ah ah!" Galen teased, wagging her finger in front of Godric's face. "You can't use that shit on me anymore, love. I'm a phoenix now." And with that, she gave him a quick peck on the lips, bade goodnight to Leo and Isabel, and left the room.

Isabel laughed at Godric's stunned expression. "She's got your balls in the palm of her hand!"

A loud, roaring sound came from Leo's lips: the loudest laugh they'd ever heard. He was holding his stomach and his eyes watered, or bloodied, just a bit. "That is the funniest yet most accurate thing I've heard in nearly fifty years!"

For two more hours, Leo and Isabel teased Godric for being whipped but let him leave the room in peace. To say he was pleasantly embarassed was an understatement. When he got to the room he and Galen shared, he found her brushing her dark, thick hair in the mirror.

She was wearing a black silk minirobe and Godric could see the strap of a midnight blue lace bra peeking out slightly on her shoulders. He walked behind her and watched her in slight awe. There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't wonder what he'd done to deserve Galen's love.

Her smile made his heart flutter.

Her eyes made proverbial butterflies appear in his stomach.

Her voice...her voice did something else entirely to him.

"How long have you been brushing your hair?" he asked softly.

She smiled softly and him but continued brushing. "About an hour and half now. I took a shower after I left the library."

Godric took the brush from her hands and set it down on the dresser. "I think your hair is beautifull whether its brushed or not. Now, if I'm not mistaken, the sun comes up in five hours."

He picked her up and in a flash they were on the bed. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her. THey sat there just like that until Godric asked her why.

"I just...I wanted to make sure you were real, Godric." Galen replied quietly.

He looked up at her puzzled and in the blink of an eye they'd switched positions so that she was lying on top of him. "Why wouldn't I be real?"

Galen shrugged and held Godric tighter. "I don't know. They way you love me...it feels too good to be true sometimes, like a dream."

Godric kissed her deeply and leaned his forehead against hers. "I assure you, Galen, the love I have for you is no lie, nor is it a dream. It is I who feels that _your_ love is too good to be true."

A soft melodic laugh filled the room then. "Well, I guess we're both too good to be true for each other then, aren't we?"

"It appears that way."

_**A/N: I know you guys hate short chapters but with school about to start Monday for me I wanted to at least get something out to you guys with NO cliffhangers that way you guys wouldn't be waiting so long. Starting Monday I will try my best to write chapters when I have the time but they may come slower. I've just moved schools and since this is my junior year I gotta buckle down. Maybe I'll try to update every Friday night. Deal? **_

_**Also if you guys have any questions you can always follow me on Twitter at neiathelibra or just inbox me on here. I need a beta too so if any of yall are betas or you one, let me know :)**_

_**Until next time...**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Yes, feel free to kill me since I haven't updated in 3 months. But I'm glad I didn't end the last chapter on a cliff hanger. Now that we've finally got season four of the show under our belts I'm thinking I can try to start bringing some things into the show, but I'm not a hundred percent on that. And also, Leo was able to drink whiskey because the blood in his system absorbed it. In my story, vampires can drink liquor because a lot of times the blood they get has liquor included.**_

_**Also, the last chapter says its chapter 20 but that was a typo. It's actually chapter 21. Now, I want to do something a bit different. This chapter will also be purely informational, by the way. How do you guys feel about a question at the beginning of each chapter? Well, we'll start now:**_

_**Would the High Council's motives for Galen be bad or benign?**_

_**Chapter Song: Undisclosed Desires by Muse**_

_**Chapter 22: Wicked and Devine**_

The Queen of Delaware had moved the Royal Ball back a week, which Galen had been thankful for. It gave her a lot of time to continue convincing Godric not to go. Leo thought it was rather amusing that Galen didn't want to go, but said he didn't blame her.

"I think we need to find out more about me being a phoenix. There has to be some information somewhere. I mean, do I get to turn into a big, sexy, red bird like the one on Harry Potter? Do my eyes get to change colors?" Galen said, her voice flat and bored.

Godric looked over at her from the book he was reading. Leo had flown all the way to Rome to get it for him. It was a large, leathery book that spit out a bit of dust every time Godric turned a page in it. "Well," he said. "There's nothing in here at all about you becoming an avian figure but I have not seen anything on your eyes changing colors yet."

Galen let out an impatient puff of breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Well, what's in there then? Leo wouldn't have to gone to _Rome_ to get this book if it wasn't important. So, what's in there?"

All that could be heard for almost ten minutes was the sound of the ancient, yellowed, dusty pages being turned and Godric's occasional mumbling. Galen stared at Godric, waiting for him to say something.

"It says here that you are a Child of the Sun, which we know already," he said. He smirked a bit upon seeing Galen roll her eyes at that statement. "It also says that a phoenix is the guardian of all things good and light in the world. Their enemy is the night and its inhabitants and vice versa."

Godric had Galen's attention now. She got up from the stool she was sitting on and curled up next to Godric so she could read what he was reading. He resumed speaking.

"Spilling blood from a phoenix can be very dangerous since its blood has a toxic effect. If a vampire, or any other creature (save for human) was to ingest the blood of a phoenix they would burn from the inside out, starting with their veins. It is not illegal to have an intimate relationship between a phoenix and a creature of the night. It is, however, illegal to feed or draw blood from a phoenix, an offense punishable by death."

Godric sighed as he put the book down. He looked over at Galen to see how she was taking what he said. She closed her eyes for a time before opening them again.

"Keep reading," she said.

"Phoenixes cannot die unless they pass their power on to someone else, man or woman, or unless they make a sacrifice to save a life, in which case, the power of the previous phoenix passes on to the person saved." Godric read aloud.

"A phoenix's true power can be triggered by strong emotions such as intense anger, sadness, fear, lust, and happiness. Their eyes can change from their normal color to a bright amber color. Their skin becomes very hot, their hair may brighten to a scarlet color, and (in rare cases) they may emit a faint, golden glow."

Galen sighed. "That explains a lot. My hair seemed to be getting redder and redder but I thought maybe it was just me. "

Godric closed the book and pulled Galen close so that she was almost straddling him. "My dear, you have been a human, a vampire, and now a phoenix in your very short life." Galen smiled slightly at this before looking up at him.

"At least I have something important to tell my kids." She mumbled.

Godric immediately tensed up at those words and Galen gave him a questioning look. "I didn't say it, but the book says that phoenixes…cannot reproduce." He watched as his words had the effect he knew they would.

Galen immediately stood up and brushed stinging tears from her eyes. "Thank you for neglecting that _tiny_ little fact." She glared angrily at Godric and left the library. He heard her sobs as she progressed further away and it broke his heart.

If there was one thing in the world Godric was certain of, it was that he wanted to spend the rest of his existence with Galen, no matter how long it would be. He wanted to give her the world and everything in it but to realize that he could never give her the one thing she would want most, children, hurt. To realize that even he, a two thousand year old vampire, couldn't even give her children was a blow to his ego to be honest.

They could adopt children, of course, but it wouldn't be the same. They would never truly be Galen's children. He planted his face in his hands as he continued to listen to Galen's cries. He should have been comforting her, telling her everything would work itself out, but this was not one of those situations that could easily be fixed.

"I am presuming she found out _all_ of what being a phoenix entails." Leo's voice floated to Godric, pulling his face out of his hands. Leo was leaning against the doorway to the library absently sipping a glass of whiskey.

Godric's eyes flickered away from him for a moment before he answered, "Yes, she did." He stood up and made to leave but Leo stopped him.

"Give her a few minutes. Let it sink in for her. She needs to be alone for a bit." He said wisely. Godric nodded and left the library.

He walked down the endless halls of the estate until he came to the room he and Galen shared. An odd smell passed through his nose and he opened the door. He was greeted with the sight of several black marks on the wall. It smelled like Galen had burned something. His eyes went to the sad figure sitting on the bed as she summoned another fireball in her hand.

"Galen, please stop." Godric said softly.

Her now amber eyes flickered over to him and she rolled her eyes. "Yes, because I will actually _listen_ to you right now." She ignored Godric and hurled the fireball at the wall. It was extinguished upon impact.

"I am sorry I did not tell you about this. But even with me, whether you are able to have children or not, you still wouldn't be able to with me. I am a vampire, so your chances were already marked short." Godric replied, his voice now agitated.

The newest fireball evaporated into smoke inside of Galen's palm and she got up from the bed. "Are you serious right now? Godric, this isn't about me not being able to have kids with _you_. This is about me not being able to have kids _ever_ with _anyone_, whether it's you or someone else."

Godric's eyes narrowed. "So, what you are saying is that if you could have children, you would leave me to do it?" His voice had risen now to a dangerous height but Galen's went higher with what she said next.

"GLADLY!" she screeched out as she hurled a fireball that missed Godric by mere millimeters. The room was silent except for the obnoxiously loud beating of Galen's own heart. She couldn't believe what she'd said to Godric but she knew deep down it was true.

Godric stared at her with pain and hurt in his eyes. "You mean that?"

She closed her eyes, imagining little hers running around, laughing and playing. She imagined the father of the little hers around and found that she could not imagine another except Godric. But he could not give her the family she so desperately wanted.

_You don't need to have children to have a family,_ her inner voice said, echoing through her head. _You have Leo, Godric, Isabel, even Eric. Be grateful for what you have, not what you desire._

"No, Godric. I don't mean that." She muttered as she turned away from him. "I didn't mean any of it."

Godric swallowed quietly. "You obviously thought it, though, which is just as bad. Galen, you know that if I could give you children I would give you so many, you would bar me from your bed. I've realized now that I cannot give you everything in the way you would like me to, and for that I am sorry."

He turned to leave but felt Galen's warm hand on his cold arm. "No, I'm sorry. This isn't your fault, Godric. None of this is. You don't deserve me treating you like a spoiled little bitch all the time. You're a good man and you deserve better than me." Her voice was hoarse with unshed tears.

Godric, hearing the implement she was making, turned around and pulled her to him, holding her tightly. He kissed her hair and let her cry into his shirt as he moved them to their bed. He pulled back the blankets and they slid underneath them, Galen still sobbing.

"I may not deserve you treating me the way you do sometimes, but it is part of what makes me love you more and more every single day, Galen. I am here with you for better or for worse."

_**A/N: Well? I know its not what you guys wanted but due to my busy, busy schedule I wanted to at least put something out for you guys while I had the time. Thanksgiving break is coming up and then Christmas break so maybe you I'll have out some more chapters. Thank you guys for sticking with me School has been so depressing lately and writing this has been a therapy of sorts for me. I'll try to work on some more chapters before adding them that way I can just add and you guys won't have to wait so long. Love always, opalheart12.**_

_**Until next time…**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: I hate school. I have been so depressed since this school year started and it is bugging the crap out of me. I got one review for last chapter and Galen is going to pay for what she said to Godric. **_

_**Chapter Song: Talk by Coldplay**_

_**Chapter 23: Give Me These Moments Back**_

_**ERIC'S POV**_

The smell of sweat, curiosity, and desire permeated the air in and around Fangtasia. Pam gazed around the club, the same bored expression on her face. The club was filled way beyond capacity and she had started denying entry into the club because of it. She closed the door to the club behind her and proceeded to walk toward her boss's office.

Pam was greeted with the sight of her maker sitting in his chair with his feet up on his desk, his legs practically covering the wooden thing. His ocean blue eyes flicked up at her in silent greeting and he went back to going through papers and scrolling through something on his laptop.

"We can't let anyone else in. Club's filled to capacity, Eric." Pam drawled, examining her nails with little interest.

"I will be visiting Sookie tonight or tomorrow, provided I get through this stack of paperwork." Eric replied wanly.

Pam raised an eyebrow. "You know very well that you could just leave and do it later. Or get someone else to do it who isn't me." She looked down at the blood red minidress she was wearing. It had only one shoulder and dipped in a V down her back. On her feet were matching shoes and her hair was pushed to one side tonight.

Eric gazed at her with a smirk on his face. "And what about those new Lorenzi shoes you wanted?" He knew he could bait her with this if nothing else worked. He watched, silent glee filling his chest as Pam internally warred with herself before she rolled her eyes and sighed before saying, "Fine. Evaporate, tall person."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**HIGH COUNCIL**_

"I do not believe it a coincidence that Aya Chi turned up dead after Accalia's child Russel Edgington met the true death. Say what you will, but I believe she killed Aya Chi, and for that she _must_ be punished." Freances Bairn said as he gazed across the otherwise empty room at the ancient fairy.

"We have no proof." Niall Brigant replied simply as he sipped from a glass of whiskey absently.

Bairn leaned forward, a slow smile spreading across his face. "We are supernaturals," the Hibernian said. "We need no proof. All we need is circumstance and logical reasoning. Pray tell, Niall, do you believe Accalia is innocent in the death of Aya Chi?"

Niall cocked his head slightly off to the side. "I believe in neither circumstance or logical reasoning. What I do believe in, however, is justice and truth. In this instance, I must say that Accalia is not as innocent as she appears. Action must be taken and soon."

Bairn sat back in the velvet armchair on the other edge of the Persian rug and gazed into the smoldering flames that occupied the fireplace. "You are forgetting something," he said. He caught Niall's slightly confused expression from across the room. "Who will replace Accalia as the _vampire_ representative of the High Council when justice is dealt?"

Niall sat up just barely and eyed Bairn thoughtfully. "A great question, my friend, a great question indeed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EBWDWH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**GODLEN**_

Though Godric still loved Galen, he was having a hard time being with her. It was as if every time he said something to her, it was always the wrong thing. What she'd told him last night hurt him more than she or even Eric could ever know. As if he didn't already know he couldn't give her children, she just had to throw that in his face.

He could tell she'd felt bad about what she said, but Godric knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that she'd meant it. Maybe she was wrong for saying it the way she had but she mean it, and no amount of apologies could fix that.

Leo could feel the suffocating tension between Galen and Godric but didn't want to ask about it. He had heard what Galen had told Godric and didn't like it one bit. If there was one thing almost every vampire in the world had in common, it was that they all really wanted to be human, for to be human was to procreate and to procreate was to live on the correct way.

"Godric?" Galen asked tentatively, standing in the doorway.

He looked up from the book he was reading, gave her a fleeting glance, and went back to reading. Galen felt hurt that he was treating her this way, but couldn't blame him. She wanted to make it right, needed to, and yet she couldn't. She continued to stand there until his vocie ruptured the silence.

"If you have something to say, please say it. Standing in the doorway staring at me won't help anything." His voice was cool and void of any emotion.

Galen sighed and walked deeper into the library and sat down on the sofa across from the one Godric currently occupied. "I really am sorry for what I said to you, Godric. You know that—"

Godric shut his book with a loud snap and Galen was sure the spine had ripped somewhat. "I am afraid I _don't_ know that, Galen. I have loved you, given you everything I thought mattered and this is how you repay me? By throwing it in my face that I cannot give you children? And not only that, but you would be willing to leave me if you could do it?" He was angry. Pissed.

"Godric, all we do is fight anymore. I just—"

"No, Galen. All _you_ do is fight. I just put up with it. And I am sick and tired of you walking all over me and expecting me to just be there for you! It doesn't work that way, Galen! It _shouldn't_ work that way. If you loved me as much as you say you do, you wouldn't treat me this way. I can do a _hell_ of a lot better than you. For some reason you seem to forget that." Godric nearly yelled. He had got up from the sofa and was staring Galen down with eyes so bright with anger she felt as if she were melting, and not in the good way.

Galen felt her mouth open, felt the words come up in her throat, but nothing came out except a hoarse whisper. She couldn't believe what Godric was telling her, and yet she could. Because, like her, he too had a breaking point and he'd finally reached it. "I'm sorry." She whispered feebly.

He shook his head as if trying to unhear everything she was saying. "Galen, apologies are out of the window at this point. I think it is best if we end this now. There is no use continuing this _relationship_ if all you continue to do is hurt me. You don't trust me and you definitely don't love me. Galen, I'm done."

And with those words, Godric was gone.

_**A/N: So, how'd you guys like that? Reviews are love.**_

_**Until next time…**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Okay, so it's been a while. Real life got in the way and I had reconstructive spinal fusion surgery two weeks ago. I'm healing along nicely and since I'm sitting up at the moment I thought I'd give you guys a new chapter.**_

_**Chapter Song: O'Children by Nick Cave**_

_**Chapter 24: Crystal Clear**_

_2 Months Later..._

The tavern she'd walked into was dim and cozy, unlike what she'd imagined, given the name. She glanced down at the crumpled piece of paper in her hand and walked to a table near the back. All she had to do now was wait. A waiter came by to ask if she wanted anything to drink. Moments later, he brought her back a scotch.

Galen looked down at her watch and tugged at her lip nervously. She wondered if he was coming still, whoever he was. Of course, Galen was assuming the person who'd written the note _was_ a he. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, thinking of everything that had happened in the last few months.

She kept in constant contact with Leo, Isabel, and Eric. She had not spoken a word to Godric since he'd broken up with her. She blinked as she remembered that night.

_Godric had left Galen positively speechless. They really were over, and she had no one to blame for this but herself. She had ruined everything. As determination spread through her, she vacated the library and went to the room she and Godric shared. He was in the bathroom showering._

_She began to go around the room collecting every single item that belonged to her, shoving it all into a large duffel bag and a suitcase. In five minutes, no traces of her remained in the room. Anything she had left in the bathroom was worth leaving. Those things were replaceable. _

_Sighing, Galen pulled her hair up into a ponytail and made her way downstairs to the front door. It was pure luck that she didn't run into Leo on the way, though she suspected that he was staying away on purpose. _

_As her luck went, it was raining outside. Shrugging, she righted the duffel bag on her shoulder and pulled the suitcase over the threshold. She walked down the long street, eventually coming to a bus that would take her to the train station. She took one last look around at New York City before getting onto the bus without a second thought._

"Ms. Frost." a voice said, startling her from her thoughts. Galen looked up and saw a tall man with long, icy blond hair that was gathered into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. It had to be the person who wrote the note.

"You're Niall?" Galen asked.

"I am. I called you here tonight to discuss something of importance to me." Niall replied as sat down in the chair across from Galen.

"Well, go on then." Galen said, instantly on alert. She didn't know who this strange man was but she had a feeling he wouldn't hurt her.

"As I am sure you very well know, we have two empty places on the High Council: the chairs of phoenix and vampire are empty. Accalia has resigned her place on the council to whomever we see fit to replace her." Niall said quietly.

"I'm not a vampire, Mr. Brigant. I am a phoenix." Galen replied drolly. She wasted no time pretending she didn't know what Niall was talking about. She wouldn't be surprised if the entire council knew already that she was phoenix.

Niall folded his hands underneath his chin and stared at Galen,jade eyes staring into brown. "That is _precisely_ why I wished to come to you personally, and ask you to fill the phoenix chair of the High Council. I could not imagine anyone better suited for the position. You are strong, bull headed, and very fair. I have observed you for some time now, Ms. Frost."

Galen sighed, closing her eyes. She had been traveling rather aimlessly for the last two months since she'd left Godric. With nothing to do, all she could think, all she could feel was guilt, sadness, sorrow, and anger, all directed at herself for ruining the one good relationship she'd ever had. Perhaps being on the High Council would be good for her. She opened her eyes and stared at Niall.

"What would I have to do?"

Niall sat up a bit straighter. "The High Council meets on the island of Crete once a month and convenes for a week prior to the summer and winter solstice. Some supernatural activities are known to occur during that time and it is best that all of us are in Crete for regulation purposes."

Galen rested her face on her hand, observing Niall carefully. "That it?"

Niall smirked a bit. "You _will _get some form of compensation for your duties. It will be an amount I am more than certain would provide you with a comfortable lifestyle. The next meeting is in a three days, in Crete, as I mentioned. We will be discussing issues within the supernatural community and the like."

Galen ran a hand through her dark hair and sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. How long am I doing this for?"

"Until you decide to resign, until there is another phoenix, or until you die, whichever comes first. Of course, all members of the High Council are provided with a manner of security to ensure that you are safe at all times." Niall answered.

"Fine. I'll do it."

Galen's mind drifted to how much her life had changed in the past year. To go from a stage five heart cancer patient to being a vampire to being a phoenix to being a member of the high council, it was all insane. And in between all of that was Godric. Lord, how she missed Godric.

Looking back, she realized that they hardly knew each other. She realized that she had been nothing but a whiny, selfish bitch to him. She realize that Godric had always had her best interests at heart from the time they'd met. She realized that she had taken Godric _entirely _for granted, and it was too late to fix it.

Galen promised herself that the next time she saw him, she would apologize for screwing over him, for taking his love for granted. As much as it would hurt Galen if Godric were with another, she would understand completely. After all, what room did she even have to be _hurt_ after all the things she put Godric through?

There was a part of her that wondered who Niall had gone to about the vacant vampire chair on the High Council. She thought of Leo, of Isabel, and of Godric. Either one would have been a perfect fit for the job, but something told her Leo was comfortable with the power he already had. She hoped it would be Isabel or Godric. She wanted to apologize to them both.

Sighing, Galen looked out the window of the private jet she was in and noticed that she was nearing the island of Crete and the small city of Sitia. The place where she would be was a compound of sorts further inland, just beyond Sitia.

After her plane dropped her off at the Sitia city limits, Galen noticed a car waiting for her as Niall said it would. The windows were tinted black as midnight, so Galen could not see much outside the car once she was inside. The driver remained silent (Galen wondered if he was glamored to do so) and the drive lasted nearly two hours. Finally, the car stopped and Galen's mouth dropped open.

The compound in front of her reminded her of a slightly smaller version of the Pantheon in Athens. Of course, the building was intact and people flitted about the place. The rooms inside were just as extravagant as the outside. There was a large atrium of sorts in the middle of the building that was used for balls and other such things. The rest of the mini pantheon consisted of multiple rooms, kitchens, and studies. Galen was taken to an area of the smaller pantheon that was restricted from the use of others not of the High Council.

There was a note on her bed:

_**The meeting will begin tonight at 7p.m. Please arrive on time.-Niall**_

Galen figured this meeting would most likely be held in the large study across from her room. She hadn't gotten a chance to explore much of the compound, but at the moment, she didn't wish to. All she wanted was to lie down and go to sleep, which is exactly what she did.

_**A/N: I know its not quite what you guys wanted but I'm just glad to be back in the swing of things really. Summer is fast approaching so I will have more or less time to write more chapters for you guys depending on what I'm doing. I thoroughly appreciate you guys and reviews are love :)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Okay, so I didn't get any reviews for last chapter, which is exactly what I expected but still it would've been awesome to get at least one. Anyhow, I had been working on that chapter for about two months and I finally was able to finish it and upload it last weekend. Now, let's get going on this next chapter :)**_

_**Chapter Song: Don't Gotta Work It Out by Fitz and The Tantrums**_

_**Chapter 25: It Hurts To Be Wrong**_

Galen woke up at exactly 6:25pm. Her body was still getting used to the time differences but she was able to pull herself out of the comfortable bed still. She hurried into the elaborate bathroom, not having time to bask in all its glory, and took a shower. Afterward, she quickly blow dried her hair and brushed it before searching through her suitcase for something to wear.

Finally, she settled on a detailed red drape and lace Bodycon dress and black Louboutin platform heels. She quickly applied some makeup to her face and pulled her hair back into a tight, sleek bun before fastening a black choker around her neck. According to her phone, it was now 6:58pm. Sighing, she decided she should probably get a move on.

As Galen walked down the dim hallway to the study with only the sound of her heels filling her heels, she was suddenly struck by how hungry she was. "I hope there's food involved here." Galen muttered to herself as she pushed open the door of the study.

Not noticing anyone else was in the room, she headed straight for the table in front of her, which was piled high with fruit, cheese, vegetables, meat, sandwiches, and, oddly enough, sodas. Oblivious to the multiple pairs of eyes on her, she loaded a plate high with food and snatched up a Sprite before turning around to face the occupants of the room.

They all stared back at her blankly.

"I know you guys think I'm some uncultured newbie but, trust me, if you were as hungry as I am right now, you'd be attacking this table, too. So, no judging." Galen spoke out loud.

A booming laugh exploded into the air from her right. "Such a wonderful feeling it is when your expectations meet reality exactly."

Galen spun around and faced the speaker. The man was a bit short, with peppery hair and slate colored eyes. His skin looked weathered, as if he spent whatever free-time he had outside toiling fields. He was top heavy and looked taller sitting down than standing up. "I'm Francis Bairn. You, my dear, are Galen Frost. And might I add that it is simply wonderful to finally meet you in the flesh."

She smiled and nodded at Francis. He seemed very nice and could potentially be another friend to her as Niall had somewhat become. She looked around at the other representatives of the major factions of the supernatural community. Her eyes traveled over every single one before stopping on the last.

Dark brown eyes connected with ash-gray eyes.

Galen felt her heart sink to her stomach, and felt her stomach sink through the floor. A sort of nervousness began to course through her, causing her hands to shake slightly. The plate she was holding moved slightly. But instead of losing her cool and dropping it all, she smiled and said, "It's nice to see you, Godric.". Then she took her seat.

The meeting went by sluggishly. Lately, Galen had realized she could still absorb what someone was saying to her even if she wasn't entirely paying attention to them. There was a coven of particularly nasty witches in Budapest that needed to be dealt with. There had been a spike in werewolf attacks near Tegucigalpa, Honduras as well. Apparently, the states of Oregon and Washington needed new regents and the High Council was reviewing potential candidates to send to the Authority. All in all, it was rather boring and Galen was beginning to wonder why she'd agreed to do this in the first place.

Godric had not looked at her at all throughout the meaning. He offered his opinions on the issues, though Galen only chimed in when she felt she absolutely needed to. Godric's lack of eye contact made it difficult to plan how Galen would be able to stop him and apologize about what had gone on between them. Then again, maybe a room full of supernaturals wasn't the _best_ place for her apology. She didn't trust any of these people just yet, save for Godric, Niall, and _maybe_ Francis.

All too soon, the meeting was over and after making several journeys to and from the food table, Galen was stuffed. After saying goodnight to all the members, including Godric, Galen made her way back to her room to change out of her meeting attire. She had plans to explore the compound and the area around it. She felt the need to distance herself from real life for a few hours.

After removing her makeup and letting her hair down, Galen dressed in a small hoodie and yoga pants before exiting her living area. Her bare feet padded along the cold marble floors as she passed maids, cooks, and butlers on her way to a door she'd noticed when she first came in.

The door led outside and moments later, Galen was walking away from the compound and towards the sound of water slapping against the shore. Soon, she found herself sitting on the edge of a low cliff that sat inside an indented portion of rock near the sea. Her feet dipped into the slightly chilled water every now and then and Galen relished in the feeling.

Her mind began to wander. How much different would things have become if she'd only just listened to Godric? How different would things be if she'd just trusted him the way he told her she could? In all honesty, Galen felt empty and torn up looking back on how she'd treated Godric. If she could go back in time and just keep her mouth shut, she would. But then, she thought, she would not be the reflective, more thoughtful person she was now.

Maybe she should move permanently to the compound. She certainly loved it here and it was the perfect break from real life she needed. She was falling in love with the calm, relaxing ocean sounds, in love with the cool water, with the crisp and comforting breeze blowing through her hair, with the the fact that she could clearly see the stars in the night sky as she never had before.

Footsteps sounded behind her and Galen spun around, immediately on guard. But her body more or less deflated when she saw who it was.

Godric.

He had no particular expression on his face, was not saying anything. If Galen didn't know him she would say that he was relatively calm and stolid. However, knowing him like she did, or thought she did, she knew he was in deep thought, processing many things at once.

Deciding he probably didn't even want to hear her voice, Galen turned back around and dipped her feet in the water again. She watched as the bright light of the moon caught her skin and made it virtually glow. She smiled slightly and ran a hand through her hair. Her mind was going a mile a minute now that Godric had arrived. Would now be a good time to apologize to him? Would there ever be a _good time_ to apologize to him after all she'd put him through?

"It's nice to see you, Godric," Galen repeated her previous statement from the meeting. She smiled slightly at him and turned back to face the dark sea. There was something so utterly calming about it all. She felt she could stay in that moment forever.

"You look well," Godric said. "Happy."

He was very, very wrong about the happy part. Of course, Galen didn't respond, but nodded instead. "I could say the same for you." she said eventually.

"You know," Godric said, sitting down next to her on the edge of the cliff. "I have a feeling that it is no coincidence you are here as I am."

She smiled to herself as her mind went back to the conversation she'd had with Niall. It seemed that he had purposely avoided telling her who would take the vacant vampire position on the High Council. Yes, the more she thought about it, the more set up it all seemed to be. But Galen would not complain. She had done enough of that. And that was when it all came tumbling out.

"Godric, I need to apologize to you, _truly_ apologize to you." Galen said suddenly.

Godric eyed her, a blank expression on his face. His eyes darted back toward the sea before he turned to face her fully. "Go on." he said simply.

Galen mimicked him and placed both her hands in her lap, as she had a tendency to wring them when she was nervous about something. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"I don't know why I didn't see this before. Maybe it was my stubbornness or my stupidity , maybe it was my trust issues or maybe it was just me, but I want to to say to you that I am _truly_ sorry from the bottom of my heart for all the bullshit I put you through and all the terrible things I said to you. I understand now that I overreacted a majority of the time but most importantly, I didn't trust that you had my best interests in mind the entire time. I also realized that, despite the fact that I thought I was going to die, we moved into our relationship way too fast. We barely knew or know anything about each other! If you asked me right now, I couldn't even tell you what your favorite ice cream is." Galen explained.

Godric chuckled to himself. "I am two thousand years old, Galen. I do not _have_ a favorite ice cream."

Cracking a small smile, she started talking again. "The point I'm trying to make here, Godric, is that I want to put everything that happened between us behind us. I want us to be friends. _Good_ friends. I want you to know, too, that I am changing and maybe one day I'll become someone you will actually look forward to being around."

The silence between them after Galen's apology seemed to stretch on and on. Worried, but not surprised, that Godric wouldn't accept her apology, she got up and dusted the back of her pants off. "It's getting late. I'll see you around." Galen knew Godric would not respond and was positively correct.

She began walking back to the compound and fifteen minutes later she was tucked safely into her bed with the lights off. The bright light of the moon shine down on her bed, which was positioned under a skylight. Sighing, she stretched a bit and soon was asleep.

_**A/N: Alright, what do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me your opinions :)**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: So, I got one review for last chapter. For those of you who are wondering, Galen and Godric aren't done. You all know how much of a bitch Galen was to Godric and she is trying to work through some of her issues before she tries to pursue any sort of romantic relationship. I believe the phrase is, "Love yourself before you love another."**_

_**Chapter Song: Medicine by Daughter**_

_**Chapter 26: Pick It Up, Start Again**_

Galen woke up at 5pm the next day. Niall had not sent her any special message notifying her of anything important. She had the entire day to herself. After dressing in a loose fitting shirt and shorts, Galen decided to go get some food. She left her room and went to the kitchen within the Council's section of the compound. Two turkey sandwiches and a glass of orange juice was waiting for her, though she wasn't sure who put them there.

As she sat down and ate, Galen thought about the previous night with Godric. Her apology appeared to have gone over well. Of course, Godric had not said anything in reply, but she knew him well enough to know he'd heard and understood every word she'd said. She thought more about the achy feeling she had in her chest just thinking about him.

Yes, Galen Frost was still in love with Godric. But, there was no way on Earth she was willing to get back with him only to hurt him again. A lot of her issues had stemmed from the fact that she was no longer human. Her resentment at not being able to have children was more directed toward herself and not Godric. He just happened to be there when she needed an outlet. She realized now that she always knew she would never have children. She'd known that before she'd ever met Godric.

She truly regretted ever telling Godric she wished he'd never turned her and just should have let her die. That was like stabbing Godric in the heart, eyes, and all his other extremities. It had been so wrong of her to say. Why? Because she didn't mean it. She'd _never_ meant it. It was truly amazing how much damage words could cause.

Even now, all Galen wanted was to be in Godric's arms. But he deserved better than her. He _needed_ better than her. She had to be a fool to think Godric would ever take her back. Then again, it wasn't as if she was going to be on her knees, begging for him to take her back. No. She would let Godric make that decision for himself.

"You haven't even touched your orange juice. Are you not thirsty?" a voice asked.

Galen snapped out of her thoughts and realized Godric was sitting across the table from her. How on Earth had she not noticed him? He had an amused look on his face.

"Actually, I am. I was just thinking is all." Galen replied before taking a long swig from the clear glass.

"About what?"

Galen eyes locked onto Godric's. "I'm not sure you really wish to know, Godric." Her voice was not hostile, only slightly challenging. She didn't want him to poke any further but apart of her wished he would.

"Galen," Godric said softly after a few moments. "I forgive you."

She closed her eyes as he spoke , as if trying to unsee him. Her hands rose on either said of her head and she sank down a bit. She placed her head into her arms and sighed. "I don't understand how. I was horrible to you. I didn't appreciate you, didn't trust you, didn't show how much I loved you nearly _half_ as much as you did me."

She heard the sound of the chair moving backwards and felt Godric's hand on her shoulder. A shiver went through her body. All the hairs on her body stood on end. Though her eyes were closed, she knew that they would be wide open right now. Her body had gone practically frigid.

"I forgave you that very night, Galen. I knew you didn't mean everything you said and-"

"I meant _none _of it, Godric! God, don't you understand how much I just want to take it back? Do you think I have no idea that you would have been so much better off if you had just drained me dry the night you met me, or even better, never met me in the first place?"

Galen had stood up from the chair by now and was standing tensely, her eyes watering immensely and her hands balling and uncurling at her sides. Godric was no more than a foot away from her, but even from that distance, Galen still felt as if he were touching her.

Godric looked at Galen sadly. "Please, Galen, _please_ don't say that. My life...it would be virtually meaningless without you. I probably would have met the sun by now. I could not even imagine what my life would be right now if I had not met you when I did. You have given me meaning, purpose. Do not ever say I would have been or would _be _better off without you. It simply isn't true."

With that, he took Galen into his arms, letting her cry. In a second, they were back in her room, sitting in the center of her bed. Galen was folded in Godric's arms. It was in that moment that Godric realized how small, fragile, and selfless she truly was. He had never seen her this way. Here, she was truly insecure about herself and about Godric's love for her. He held her even tighter and kissed her forehead.

"I will never leave you, Galen, and I will _never _stop loving you." he whispered softly.

After an hour or so, Galen finally stopped crying. Godric had leaned back so that he was lying on his back on the bed. He had pulled Galen on top of him and her head currently rested atop his chest. He could hear that she was exhausted, that she was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Godric," she said sleepily. "You are so much more than I deserve."

Before Godric could even formulate a response, Galen was asleep. Sighing, he waited another thirty minutes before extricating himself from her. He tucked her in tightly before leaving the room. He had a lot of thinking to do.

_**A/N: I know that its shorter than the others but I wanted to get something out there so here ya go! I'm just not going to write the next chapter until I get a review or two. I know it sounds bratty but considering I've only gotten ONE review for the last TWO chapters, I think I'm being sensible. Anyways, did you guys see the season 5 trailer?**_


End file.
